


爱的法则

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [47]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 《自然的法则》回收拉长版。新年新气象，还是想让他们认认真真、脚踏实地去好好谈个恋爱。基本走向不变，还是全民情敌梗，一个“手把手教你怎么追到我”的故事会有互攻情节
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Christian Wolff
Series: Stranger to Love [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1278488
Comments: 25
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

第一章  
Braxton从一开始就不喜欢Solo这个人。他们是在非洲认识的，当时Braxton的客户在本国失势，被雇佣兵护送仓皇出逃，他们这一行人在进入预定好的接收国时却发生了点问题，对方坐地起价，甚至威胁着要把这个避难者交出去。

就在这个时候，Solo出现了，他公开身份是一个旅行作家，Braxton从没听说过这个名字，但他声称自己和那位上校的一个旧识有交情，愿意出面从中进行牵线，让双方都心平气和地坐下来继续谈到一个彼此都能接受的价钱。

Braxton当然不信这事靠着一个只出几本旅行指南的无名小卒就能摆平。在这背后，是美国政府或确切来说是中情局的手在推动。但他也没傻得非要捅破这层纸，这事最终皆大欢喜收场，Braxton拿到自己那份钱，就拍拍屁股走人了。

他从约翰内斯堡转机的时候又遇见了对方。Solo遥遥地冲他颔首示意，Braxton也不好显得太失礼，只好点头回应。

“你不会真的是个作家，对吧？”在那十六个小时的漫长飞行里，他们已经把所有安全的话题都过了一遍，Braxton终于问到了他最想问的事，“作为一个，呃，”他含糊地冲他挥挥手，Solo偏头看他，“你知道我意思啦，这么抛头露面难道不是太招摇了吗？我一直以为那只是小说里才会那么写。”

Solo眼中闪过一丝笑意。“我想生活总是要慢慢才能跟上艺术的脚步。”他这么答。（注）

（毛姆《英国特工》里主人公特工兼作家阿显顿的话。）

平心而论，这个人其实并不惹人讨厌，但他身上有些东西让Braxton不怎么舒服，他的举手投足还有穿衣打扮，还有那由始至终对任何人都彬彬有礼的派头，都透着一种无懈可击，让你找不出毛病来，再结合他的那个秘密特工的身份，就让人感觉非常微妙了。不是说Braxton自己来往都是什么品行高洁的好人，但他也一点不想和中情局的人有什么深入交情。

他没料到的是在几个月后的某个晚上，他和女友腻歪在沙发里看电视，换台时忽然就看见了一张熟悉的脸，Braxton顿时咦了一声。

“你认识他？”他的女友问。

“……就是上次非洲打猎时碰见的一个人，”Braxton说，他还在愣神，主持人介绍Solo的新书，关于他深入非洲腹地的丛林探险。看来不管Solo是不是在中情局还有另一个间谍身份，他确实如自称一般是个职业作家。Braxton之前一直还以为那些都是随便乱编的。

“你居然不知道他，”Karen说，“他可是那个约会博士。”

“谁？”Braxton更是一头雾水。“什么博士？”

“就是你这位打猎伙伴啊，”Karen解释，“他是那种所谓的恋爱顾问，专门解决各种痴男怨女约会难题，还上过报纸专访。但之后他就忽然转型去当旅行作家，没人知道为什么。”

这个问题Braxton倒是知道答案，比起一个恋爱专家，当然是一个旅行作家更方便，也能更好地进行他另一个身份的工作。

Karen继续说，“他有一个很有趣的理论，所谓爱情的发生，不是什么玄而又玄的魔法或奇迹，只是一堆简单的客观条件。满足了那些条件，一个人只要不是太无药可救，总能找到和自己相配的爱侣，总的说来就是，你得让合适的人相遇，然后剩下的一切就会自然地发生。”

Braxton不由嗤笑，但不知怎么的，这件事却被他装进了心里，一直徘徊着不肯淡去。他甚至抽空把Solo的书找来看了。他也一点不意外地发现，Solo的书就像他刻意营造出来的印象，他的旅途趣闻总是那么轻松愉快，但又透着千篇一律的空洞，总是沿途的精彩风景，还有路上邂逅的漂亮女人。总而言之，一切太精致，太完美，太像一个聚光灯下的自恋狂真人秀，只是照着剧本在出演。Braxton都没能看完前五页就打起了瞌睡。

另一方面，尽管他对Solo作为职业作家的这一面颇不以为然，但恋爱顾问不外乎就是各种心理学，有什么人比间谍更擅长看穿和操控人心？普通的婚姻咨询专家干得不好只会丢掉客户，间谍干得不好却会送命。从专业角度来说，他必须得是最专业和最好的。

两周后的下午，Braxton下了出租车，晃进了近旁的那个酒吧。他没有假装不期而遇，径直走过去，坐到了Solo身边的椅子里。后者在周五下午六点的这个时刻依旧衣冠楚楚，此时转过来看他，也依旧挂着那个坦诚而亲切的神情。但Braxton能感觉到那双蓝眼睛深处警觉地拧紧了。

“我有个私人委托，”Braxton开门见山道，“我不知道你的收费现在有没有变化，但尽管开个价吧。”

“不好意思？”

“我听说你之前是恋爱顾问，或约会顾问，”Braxton说，“管它怎么叫都好吧，我想要雇你。”

如他预料中的，那张英俊的脸上彬彬有礼地启开一个笑容，客套疏离地表示了拒绝：“抱歉，我已经很久不接委托了，我也不觉得你需要别人当顾问。”

“不是为我自己。”Braxton说，“如果是我自己的事就不用这么麻烦了。是我的哥哥。你也知道，对我们这样的人来说，家庭这种事总是最棘手的，但你又不得不去关心，对吧。”

他看不出这句剖白是否有打动对方，但Solo在椅子里稍坐直了。他打量着Braxton，终于明白他是认真的。“你的哥哥有约会问题？”

“以其说是约会问题，倒不如说是全部的问题。”

他简单概要地说了一下他哥的情况。Chris有自闭症、社交障碍、强迫症、焦虑症，总之，妨碍一个人顺利和别人开展友情或找到另一半的那些个问题，他几乎是一样不漏。他没有朋友，也基本不与人往来，他习惯了一个人过日子，生活就是每天简单地不断重复。Braxton一点不怀疑，如果没有别人介入去做点什么，他哥会这么闷不吭声一个人孤零零地过一辈子，永远也不会和任何人建立起真正的联系。

“也许你哥哥并不想改变现状。”Solo听完了，委婉地说，“传统主流的生活方式，比如结婚生子，可能适合大多数人，但也有些人就是自己待着更开心。他选择了这样的生活方式，也许只是因为他更想要这样，你考虑过这个吗？”

Braxton做了个苦相，如果事情是这样就简单多了，但并不是，他很确定Chris并不是自己选择了那样的生活。

“我妈和我爸离婚后就离开了我们，”他说，“在那之前Chris从没表现出对任何人的依恋或喜欢，住在同一个房子里，中间却有一堵透明的墙把他和我们隔开了，我们都不知道他究竟在想什么，我爸妈甚至觉得他对我们是没有感情的。但她离开那天，他彻底崩溃了，他差不多毁掉了我们的房子，砸碎了所有他能碰到的东西。后面有那么十几年吧，她一点消息也没有，对我们来说差不多算是死了。她真的死了也没通知我们，Chris还是固执地想要去见她最后一面，然后那次又——”

他突兀地中断了叙述，低下头控制了一下自己。Solo没有说什么狗屁安慰的话，他脸上带着那种专注而耐心的神情，静静地等着。Braxton再开口时，差不多都有点感激他了。他现在也明白为什么有些人会上瘾一样去见心理医生了。

“总之就是这样，我想Chris是受够了那种别人离开他的痛苦，所以才采取了，那个词叫什么，应对机制，变成现在这样。我不是说他现在就过得很悲惨，但他的人生不该只是这样。”

Solo若有所思，没有立即说话。

“你愿意接下这个委托吗？”Braxton等了一会，没耐心地问。

“为什么要来找我？”Solo不答反问，“外面有大把的专业人士。你对他们透露自己的个人信息会更安全。”

Braxton知道他的意思，Solo指的是自己另一个敏感身份。“但我知道你更专业。你也可以当成是我已经绝望到走投无路病急乱求医了。”

Solo轻笑，“好吧，我感谢你的信任。但很抱歉，我恐怕还是要拒绝。”

见Braxton嘴一张，Solo已经知道他想说什么，“不，不管你打算付我多少钱都没用。这跟钱无关，我选择客户有一个原则，尤其是这类委托案子，必须要是当事人本身有足够的意愿，他必须发自内心地想要改变，渴望去改变，我才能帮到他。家人或朋友之类第三方的介入都只是越俎代庖。到目前为止，我听见的只是你单方面的说法，你其实也不知道你哥哥真正想要的是什么。”

“没错，但在你拒绝前，你能不能去见一见他，或者至少跟他谈谈？”Braxton说，他确实是已经那么绝望了。

Solo又考虑了一下，这次意外爽快地答应了。“好吧，我会去见他，不过，我要先说清楚，就算我后面决定要接这个委托，我的客户也只会是你哥哥，不是你。你不会从我这里得到我们交谈的细节，你也不能追问我后续进展，我不会再和你交流你哥哥的事，除非是你哥哥自己和你谈。”

Braxton没料到这个，但他想了想，表示可以接受。他把Chris的卡片给了对方，Solo伸出两根手指按住它，一眨眼卡片就消失了。Braxton没忍住翻了个白眼，说到底，这人还是个爱炫耀的自恋混蛋。


	2. Chapter 2

目送着Braxton走出去，Solo继续坐在原处，不紧不慢地思考着。一直看不见人影的服务生这时候终于现身了，在他面前放下一个盘子，里面是一团奶黄色的泥状物，还贴心地给他配了几片烤面包片。

Solo扬眉。“这是什么？你躲在后面半小时就在做这个？”

“我打算尝试一些新菜式，”个子娇小眉目俏丽的服务生答，“试试看。”她目光灼灼地看着他，似乎很想立即捏住他嘴巴往里灌。

Solo很小心地往后靠了靠，离那玩意远了点。“我不用了，谢谢。留给Illya吧。”

“胆小鬼，”Gaby说，停了停，“你真的打算接这个委托？我还以为你再也不打算重操旧业了呢。等等，你的咨询师执照不是已经好几年不更新了吗？”

Solo没正面回答问题，而是暧昧地四两拨千斤道，“在我和对方正式见面并谈过之前，什么都不确定。”

“嗯哼，少来，”Gaby说，“你想要接下这个委托，你恨不得有个什么事让你摆脱无聊的新书宣传期，特别这个故事又是你最爱的那种调调。”

Solo更加扬眉。“我最爱的调调？我是专业的，我从不会偏爱某种类型的客户。”

Gaby毫不客气地发出嘲笑，“不，你有，你最爱这种带着一点悲剧浪漫气息的故事。特别是这种一听就知道木讷寡言、不善交流的类型，等你帮着他们脱胎换骨，获得自己意中人的青睐，那一刻你的成就感是最大的。说起来，我一直觉得你有点皮格马利翁情结。”（注）

（皮格马利翁，古希腊神话中爱上自己亲手雕塑出的少女像的国王。）

“你又在乱用词了。”Solo失笑，“我帮助他们，因为那是我的工作。”

“但这个人不是你的工作，他甚至都不知道这个委托的存在。”Gaby指出：“但你还是被那个故事吸引了。你想去一探究竟。”

Solo哑然，他无法反驳，在刚刚他确实完全可以继续拒绝Braxton，那一瞬间的犹豫并不是因为Braxton的话，或他对自家兄长的关切之情，真正打动他的是那个故事：一个孤独的孩子努力挣扎着成长为一个孤独的大人，却依旧背负着他带着浓重悲剧性色彩的人生。Solo想象不出，在这些年里究竟都发生过什么，在那颗孤独的心灵里究竟存在着什么样的感情。

在所有的事物里，人类的感情总是最令他好奇那一种。

门外人影闪动，一个高个子的金发男子走进来，把Solo从这个被逼问的情境里解救了。他看了一眼桌上的面包片和泥（汤？），狐疑地看着一下子默契地转过头看着他的两人。

“Gaby的新尝试。”Solo说，Gaby配合地露出笑容。Illya又看了看，无所谓地耸肩，大概觉得反正也吃不死人，拿起面包片蘸了蘸便送进嘴里，眉头忽然一皱，又打开。

“怎么样？”Gaby热切地问。

趁着他们俩忙着试菜兼恩爱的当口，暂时忘了要继续逼问他，Solo悄然离开了吧台。

接下来的两天他小心地避开了酒吧，免得再被正在兴头上的Gaby抓去当试菜的小白鼠，每隔一段时间她就会忽然异想天开想要发掘一下自己内心那个大厨的梦想，每到这个时候，Solo总是能躲多远就躲多远。

在名义上，Solo是酒吧的老板，Gaby为他工作，但和他一样，Gaby同时也是一个被特别招募的特工。他们三人的合作始于几年前一个跨国联合反恐行动。一开始Gaby对他的“约会顾问”这个头衔相当不以为然，认为只是类似搭讪艺术家（PUA）的下流把戏。

“当然不是，”Solo深感冒犯，“我是有执照的心理咨询师，这一行是有职业道德规范和原则的。”

“但这难道不矛盾吗？”她反问，“你帮助那些人成功约会，走入婚姻，但你自己却过着截然相反的生活。”她指的是Solo一贯游戏人间的生活态度。

“我尊重每个人的生活方式，传统或非传统的，不代表我也要和他们保持一致。”Solo说，又半开玩笑地补充：“也许我也只是在耐心地等我的真爱呢。”

Gaby哈了一声，“那我希望你那位姗姗来迟的真爱一定要有一双识人慧眼，还有一颗非常坚强的心脏，才能承受你那浪子回头的爱。”

玩笑归玩笑，Solo确实从来都是很小心地保持专业态度，从没有让他的私人生活和他的工作混淆过。在意外被登报后，他的外表曾经为他招来过一些麻烦，引来了一些并非他意向中的客户（其中不乏那些误以为他是教授PUA的人），但那也早就是过去式了。大千世界，任何人都只能占据几秒新闻的风头就会刷新下去。之后不久他就因为一个意外被招募为特工，被迫放弃这个职业，进入另一个全新的领域，又是另一个故事了。

Solo很小心地平衡着他的多重生活，从一开始的挫败不安到如今的游刃有余，越来越得心应手之后也容易产生倦怠心理，而这个新奇的委托案子就恰逢其时地被推到了他面前，Solo实在难以拒绝这个挑战。

他在飞往芝加哥的飞机上，又拿出了那张卡片。

Christian Wolff，会计师。

也不知道是Braxton太过小心，还是太信任他的调查能力，除了他们在酒吧的谈话，给到他的就是这么一点少得可怜的资料。但越是这样，Solo就越发期待起来。

等着他的究竟会是个什么人呢？


	3. Chapter 3

Chris发现他的语音邮箱里有一则来自他弟弟的留言，语焉不详地让他有时间就回他个电话。他略觉诧异。距离上次Braxton联系他已经过去快一年了，他们两个都不是那种擅长表达感情的人，Chris尤甚，他们只有在真的有事发生时才会打电话。Chris不知道这一次又是为什么。

他拨通了Braxton的电话，Braxton吞吞吐吐解释了一通之后，Chris却被弄得更迷惑了。

“你说约会顾问是什么意思？”他说，“我并没有在约会，我也没有想要去约会任何人。”

“这就是我要说的重点。”Braxton说，“总有一天，你会遇见什么人，会想要和她结婚生子什么的，但在那之前，你得先知道怎么让别人接近你，或知道怎么接近那些你可能会感兴趣的人。”

“我不需要别人来告诉我怎么生活。”Chris说。

“别担心，他的工作范畴不包括那个。”Braxton从善如流地答，非常清楚怎么让他哑口无言。“他只负责教你怎么和漂亮妹子搭讪而不会招人白眼，顺便包办从初次约会到正式确定关系的全程指导。他答应会去见你，跟他谈一谈，哪怕最后你决定还是不喜欢这件事或这个人都好，但至少先给他一个机会试试，好吗？”

他随后把那个人的相关资料发了过来，Chris点进那个链接，是一个视频。

当被问过为什么他会选择这个工作，那个有着约会顾问头衔的男子回答说：“因为每个人都想要爱和被爱，这就是事实，但人们太过胆怯去追求或不知道该如何追求。”他说着露出了一个很淘气的笑容。“不过最重要的是，干这一行的收入非常不错。”

Chris按下暂停，画面停在那张微笑的面孔上，他狐疑地盯着看了好半晌，才关掉了那个视频。

Chris无视了Braxton之后的几个电话，也没有主动联系Braxton给他的那个号码。他内心深处暗自有几分自欺欺人地希望通过这样的冷处理，让Braxton这个心血来潮毫无意义的念头自然消失。

但几天之后那个人还是出现了。Chris中午在附近的公园里午餐，他正一如既往地独自坐在长椅上，忽然感觉到有人在看着他，转头就看见了那个人，衣冠楚楚像直接从电视上走下来。四目相对时，对方微微一笑。

“我不需要约会顾问，”一等对方走到他跟前，还没开口，Chris就说，“不管Braxton对你说了什么，我都不需要。”

“我明白，我也已经和你弟弟解释过，不管他多关心，一切最终是取决于你，”那人带着和电视上一模一样的完美微笑，这么说，“还有，我是Solo。”

Chris无视了他伸过来的手，“那你听到我的决定了。”他说，“我不需要。我没有约会问题。无意冒犯，但去找更需要你的人吧。”

Solo轻叹，他回头看了看这个偏僻的公园一角，又回头看他，“Wolff先生，你会因为你的客户不懂专业税务知识来寻求你的帮助而轻视他们吗？”

“当然不会。”

“所以你也认可，即当人们遇见某些专业领域的问题时，更聪明更实际的做法是去请教像你这样的专业人士，而不是自己花上数年时间去考一个注册会计师执照。反过来也是一样的道理，不是吗？”

他的声音是如此的循循善诱，Chris意识到自己被他引入一个陷阱。

“是的，但是——”他吸了口气，对方耐心地等着，“我不……我并没有想要约会或追求的人。”

“噢，你误会了，我们不一定要局限在约会这个范畴，”Solo恍然，“事实上人和人之间缔结的关系，是非常宽泛的，朋友、同事、家人都包括在内。”

Chris眨了眨眼，哦。

Solo继续说，“人是社会性动物，我们渴望和他人相联系，这写在我们的基因里，任何人都会有想要和他人产生联系的渴望，这是非常自然的。这些联系可以是完全不同类型和不同层次的。”

Chris更加沉默了，忽然突兀地站了起来。

“我必须回去办公室了。”他说，“我会再联系你。”不等Solo回答他就走了。

那天晚上Chris再次打开了那个视频，他也看了所有关于Solo的报道，还有他的那些书，他还注意到Solo在过去几年里足迹遍及世界各个角落，还有那些贯穿始终的旅途罗曼史。

最后他又回到了那个视频，看着Solo言笑晏晏的面孔。

爱和被爱。

真的能这么简单吗？

Chris拨通了Braxton的电话。“他来过了。”

“谁？”Braxton说，“哦，他去找你了吗？你们谈的怎么样？”

“只是谈了一点点，”Chris不太情愿地承认，“他很有说服力。”不单如此，Solo表现得那么温和、耐心，从他的谈吐，到他这个人，有一种令人莫名其妙想要去信任他的气场，这令Chris本能地觉得不安，他从来没有这么快就想要信任一个人。

Braxton哼了一声，“他当然会有说服力了，这对他可是性命交关的事。”Chris不明白他的意思。

他在次日去了Solo入住的酒店，房门一打开，Solo才刚刚扬起笑容，还没开口，他就立即说：“我从来没有真正理解人们之间的感情联系，还有为什么一个人会喜欢另一个人。”

Solo眨了眨眼，露出一个忍俊不禁的浅笑，“唔，我本来想先问你要喝点什么，但，行吧，我们当然也可以直接跳进正题。”

他示意他请进来，Chris茫茫然地跟着走了进去。

“告诉你一个秘密，”等他们坐下之后，Solo才说：“没人真正了解究竟是什么让一个人爱上另一个人，没错，是有很多理论，但爱情不是科学，你可以笼统地说，一个人爱上另一个人，也许因为他有这个那个特质，他做了某些打动她的事，但换到下一个，一模一样的条件，就未必管用了。”

Chris愣愣地看着他，“但是……那你要怎么确定哪些人应该在一起呢？”

“我不知道，所以事前的背景核查也很重要，大多数我的客户都只是正在绝望陷入单相思的普通人，”Solo说，“想让别人喜欢你其实不是那么难的事，最难的部分是让他们尽可能地别在约会里做一些蠢事或说一些蠢话。当人们坠入爱河，总会情不自禁地做出很多匪夷所思的事。”

Chris嘴唇动了动，他不知该怎么想了。

Solo愉快地总结道，“总而言之，所谓一个良好的关系，其实就是遇见你喜欢的人，然后努力不要搞砸。”

但这样一说，Chris就更看不出自己为什么需要Solo了，他没有坠入爱河，他也没有遇见什么人，完全没有，这就是全部了。就算是Solo也没办法改变这一点，不是吗？

“你是说现在没有，但你其实并不排斥这个可能，对吧，”Solo准确地抓住了他话里的重点，“说到这个，我觉得你之所以没有遇见任何人，是你没有给任何人机会来遇见你。”

“你是个很有吸引力的男人，Chris，”Solo说，他的直接让Chris吃了一惊。“你很英俊，有个不错的工作，从传统择偶偏向看，这些都是非常有利的优势，你本该是一个炙手可热的单身汉才对。但你没有，你不和你的邻居交际，或参与其他的社交活动，你总是一个人做着相同的事，上班下班，这个习惯性闭环，客观上杜绝了任何人进入你生活的可能性。不包括你工作上的客户，你最近有遇见一个陌生人还和对方进行了真正有实质内容的认真交谈吗？真的？谁？”

Chris无语地看着他，“……就是你。”

Solo顿时有点茫然。他看着他，张了张嘴，忽然哑然失笑。他努力掩饰，还是没能压下嘴角渐渐扩散开的笑容。

“好吧，没错，”他说，眼里满满是被逗乐的笑意，“我当然也算。”


	4. Chapter 4

Solo所说的那些事，对Chris来说就像一个新世界。他也明确了一点，即他绝不是让Chris彻底改变自己的生活，但如果Chris想要真的遇见什么人，他必须要懂得扩展他现在的生活圈子，在他那个严密的日程里撬开一点缝隙和空间，这样其他人才有可能走进来。

Chris完全不明白他是什么意思。

“你需要走出去，去认识一些新朋友。”Solo这么说，Chris还是很困惑。

“那，我们要去哪里？”

“通常我会建议去酒吧，”Solo看着他立即浑身僵硬起来，“但考虑你的情况，我们还是一步一步来吧。”

他让Chris空出明天上午的时间，第二天就准时出现在事务所，把Chris截走了。他们去了本地一个餐馆。Chris知道那个地方，他为那个餐馆做账已经有两年多了，他了解所有的流水账目、日常开销，不过他从没真正进去过。他不知道Solo是否也知道这一点。

当他们站在门前，Solo朝他做了一个请君入瓮的手势，Chris忽然感觉到一阵畏缩。

“请不要让我和陌生人说话。”他轻声（恳求）道，感觉就像回到了小时候那个雨天，他父亲带着他们兄弟俩出去，逼他必须做一个选择，但比起和别人搭讪，痛殴几个小流氓这个选项简直太容易了。

Solo闻言又是莞尔一笑。

“别担心，你今天只需要应付好我一个人就够了。”

餐馆里人不算太多，空气里弥漫着食物的诱人香气。Solo选择了一个靠窗口的位置，他们坐下没多久，一个年轻的女招待便走过来。

“你们——”她看清Chris，愕然地张大了嘴巴，一下子忘了后面要说的话。Solo咳嗽一声，她才想到要把菜单给他们，又忍不住多看了Chris几眼。她显然认出了他是谁。这让Chris又不觉紧张起来了。

Solo问了她有什么推荐，然后点了法式吐司。Chris则要了三明治。女人离开了，Chris也暗自松了口气。

“现在开始吧。”Solo说。

Chris茫然，“开始什么？”

“我们不可能就这么干坐着什么也不说，特别是在一段关系的初始阶段，交流很重要，”Solo说，“和我聊点什么，任何事都行。”

Chris瞪着他，眉头不觉皱起。他脑子里一片空白，什么都想不起来。

Solo咳嗽一声：“规则一，如果你想要给对方留下友好的第一印象，别常常皱眉，这会给对方传递一个带有敌意的信号。”

Chris做了个深呼吸，努力放松面部表情。这件事确实比他想象中更难。

“我不知道该说什么。”他挫折地低语。

Solo没再逼他，提示道：“你可以说些关于我的事，问问我的工作之类，让我知道你确实有花了时间去了解我，人们在交往中都喜欢感觉到自己有被别人特别重视。”

Chris张了张嘴：“我……看了你的访谈，你说得那好像很容易，爱和被爱。”

Solo给他一个赞许的笑容，然后才说：“我并没有说那很容易，我的意思是，这些都可以通过一定的技巧来达成，通过恰当地表露你对对方的感兴趣，让对方对你也产生好感，然后慢慢推进深入，就是这样而已。”

他微笑地凝视着Chris，Chris莫名吞咽了一下，不自然地闪开视线。不提防Solo在他手上轻拍了一下。Chris愕然地看回他。

“规则二，当你在和别人交流时，眼神别飘忽闪躲，或突然切断视线，这样也会传达出拒绝和消极的信号。看着我的眼睛，”Chris依言与他四目相对，Solo说，“保持直视一秒，然后自然地移开，然后再转回来。如果和别人眼神接触容易让你紧张，你也可以把视线停留在我的脸上，但别走神，注意听我在说什么。”

他又补充说：“很多人都相信一个人的眼神能暴露他的内心。所以切记，不管你的女伴或周围的女性穿了什么衣服，可以适当表示赞赏，点到为止即可，绝对不能露骨地盯着看，特别是锁骨之下，全都是雷区。”

Chris几乎是下意识地朝他扫过去一眼，Solo已经脱掉了外套，露出里面合身的马甲，他的领带——

Solo在他手背上又轻拍一记，Chris将视线转回他。

“这位先生，到现在为止你已经收到一张黄牌警告了。”Solo半开玩笑地说，“再多一次，这次约会你基本就已经被判出局了。”

他们的食物这时也送过来了，女人也听见了Solo最后那句话，颇为意味深长地来回打量着他们两个。她的目光落在他们几乎碰在一起的手上，显然得出了一个结论，放下食物，没说什么就走了。

随着时间过去，餐馆里人来来去去，慢慢多起来。Chris还看见了几个客户的面孔，那些人和他点头打招呼，Chris也点头回去。他一点点放松下来，这样只是和另一个人安静地待在一起的感觉不知何故令人舒心，Solo没再让他找话题和自己聊天，这里的食物也还过得去，那些邻座传来的交谈声，人们进食的动静，那些略带好奇地扫过他们的目光——这一切感觉都那么自然。那个女人又过来了一次，给他们续上咖啡。Solo冲她微笑道谢，她也微笑回来。

当他们最后终于结账离开时，Chris甚至都有点遗憾，隐约里不想要这么快就结束。

“那么，就这样了？”他问。

“就这样，”Solo肯定地说，“很简单不是吗？根本没有你想象的那么难。”

Chris不得不同意，这确实好得超出他意料。

“接下来我希望你每周至少抽出一点时间，去做一些类似今天这样的事。”

Chris眉头不觉又皱起，“可是，我要做什么？”

“任何能打破你生活常规的事，给你自己增加一点社交生活，认识一些新朋友，或和你的朋友或熟人出去，”Solo说，“一点点来，你也可以先从你觉得最不抗拒的开始，或你最感兴趣那些。”

他微笑着补充道：“我近期还会在芝加哥逗留一阵子，大概顺便观光游览一番。如果你遇见了什么人，那我们就可以正式开始我的顾问工作了。”

Chris回去花了点时间思考Solo留给他的这个难题，但答案是如此的显而易见。于是第二天他又去见了Solo。Solo来开门时还披着晨袍，睡眼惺忪，头发也乱糟糟的，和之前几次他出现在Chris面前那无懈可击的完美形象完全不同。他看见Chris，很是吃了一惊。

“Chris？为什么你——发生什么事了吗？”

“你让我每周给自己安排一次社交活动，”Chris答。

Solo满脸迷惑，然后明白过来，“所以你来找我，想要我和你一起出去？”

Chris极其坦然地望着他，并没觉得这有什么不对，这当然就是他的意思。他也不知道为什么Solo忽然咬住了嘴唇，好像在努力忍回笑意。但Solo想了想，最后耸耸肩。

“好吧，为什么不呢，既来之则安之，先进来等我几分钟。”


	5. Chapter 5

Chris一开始并没有意识到自己正在做梦。因为在这个梦里发生的所有的事他都已经在现实里经历过了，因此当那些场景再次一幕一幕在他眼前重放，Chris有一瞬间迷惑于这奇异的既视感，很快又被眼前发生的一切给转移了注意力。

一切都很正常，他在餐厅里用餐，但不只是他，还有Solo。还有其他人。Chris有点困惑，但很快想起来，他们之所以在这里，是因为Solo说他必须要走出他习以为常的安全区，他必须扩展自己的生活圈子，否则他永远只能被自己困在一个人的世界里。

“如果你不给别人一个机会去认识你，他们怎么会喜欢你呢？”他继续用那个循循善诱的语气说道，“给他们一点时间，也对他们多一点耐心。”

“人们总是很容易喜欢你。”Chris说，这几天下来，就算再迟钝的人也能发现这个显而易见的事实。无论他们去哪里，Solo总是很容易成为人群中的关注中心，他就像一道阳光，吸引着所有人的目光。就连Chris自己也无法逃离这个奇怪的吸引力魔法。

“因为我总是对人很有耐心。”Solo朝他露齿一笑。

Chris抿了下唇，感觉到自己嘴角也正在岌岌可危地泛起笑意。在Solo身边，他总是莫名便有想要微笑的冲动。Chris把这一点也归因于Solo，因为Solo总是笑得过多，不论Chris说什么都让他觉得很有趣。他的笑容对别人也太有感染力。

“不，你总是能让你身边的人很放松，”他保持正色，把自己的问题问完，“这就是人们总是很容易就喜欢你的原因吗？”

“我想部分原因是这样的，没错，”Solo也转回正色答道，“从心理学的角度来说，我们都会情不自禁地偏爱那些让我们感觉更轻松更开心的人。”

他不像Chris认识的任何人，Chris想，Solo对他们所身处的这个世界，是如此自在从容，他完完全全了解自己在这个世界上的位置，也知道该怎么应对它的变幻和诡迷。Chris不知道他是怎么办到的，即便Chris每天都能见到他，和他一起出去，分享他们对食物的口味还有其他任何随机挑起的话题，但他的存在对Chris来说仍然是一个深奥复杂且每天不断增长的谜。

在他陷入思索时，他们身侧的景色也悄然发生了变化。Chris讶异地留意到，他们不知何时已经离开了室内，转换到了滨湖步道。身侧的密歇根湖在晚霞下泛起粼粼波光，他们站在一起，凝望着湖面，宜人的寂静涌动在他们之间。Solo近在咫尺的面孔轮廓也在变幻的霞光里变得迷离。他回头望了望Chris，眼中泛起温暖的笑意。

Chris胸中升起一丝异样的躁动，但和他每每焦虑时那种不安紧绷感不同，它感觉那么安全，像是他的心口有一小簇火苗安静温暖地燃烧着。他低头看了一眼，那里什么也没有。

“我不——”

“嗯？”

“我不知道该怎么让别人喜欢我，”他说，最后一抹迷人的余晖一寸寸没入夜色中，微凉的夜风温柔地吹拂在他们身上。“我有过一个朋友，他一直对我很好。但我从未明白为什么。”

“有时候我们喜欢一个人，并不需要太多理由。”Solo说：“也许他就是喜欢你身上的某些东西，或只是你这个人。我也喜欢你，你英俊，聪明，自律，为什么人们不该喜欢你呢？”

Chris无言以对。他想说不只是这样，不，他的生活比他能告诉Solo的要更复杂，也更危险，他想要对他和盘托出自己的秘密，告诉他所有的一切，藏在黑暗里的另外半面人生。

这渴望转瞬即逝，Chris绝望地意识到，他永远也无法告诉Solo真相，因为一旦Solo了解了真正的他，他就再也不会毫无防备地和Chris并肩站在这里，看着Chris仿佛他是这个世界上最该被人温柔以待的人。

一旦他知道了Chris是什么人，Solo只会离开，Chris也必须让他离开，就像所有那些他曾经拥有过的美好的人和事。

“他是个好人，一直对我很好，”Chris说，那些记忆自他心头泛起，令他舌尖发苦，无法下咽。“但他没有一个好的结局。”

Solo转向他，微光闪烁的双眼在黯淡的光线里也被染上了一层深重的色泽，那总是表情外露的面孔凝重如夜色，“我很遗憾。”他说，伸过手来轻轻地碰了碰Chris的手，他的手是那么温暖，再分开时Chris指尖几乎轻微灼痛起来。连带着他胸口也爆开了一阵炙热的痛楚，Chris几乎痛得喘不过气来。

他冲动地朝他走进了一步，凝视这张近在咫尺的面孔。Solo安然地望回他，眼中依然带着温柔的关切。Chris抬手碰了碰他的脸，他的手抖得无法稳定，但他最终还是捧住了那张面孔。

Solo没有挣开，还是那么无辜地看着他，Chris渴望地抚过Solo的嘴角。那总是在对他微笑的嘴唇又微微分开了，又要对他说出那些温柔的话语，但此刻，Chris想要的不是这个，他唯一想要的是——

他着了魔似的低头吻下去。

Chris惊喘一声，睁开了眼睛。他瞪着眼前的黑暗，喘息不已，他的心也在疯狂地跳动，Chris不得不捂住胸口来镇压它，随之而爆发的疼痛却又再次撕裂了他。

为什么人会喜欢上另一个人，为什么他们又会因此而绝望。这一刻，Chris终于明白了。

那就是他想要的一切，他想要Solo留在他身边，他想要Solo留在他的生命里，和他共度接下来的每一天，直至他生命终结。但他没有任何机会那么做，他甚至无法开口告诉Solo自己的感情。

那团火又在他胸口燃烧起来，Chris这次能看见它了，他也知道，它会一直燃烧，直到把他从内到外焚烧成灰。


	6. Chapter 6

就像Solo突兀地出现在他的生活里，这一次，是Chris突兀地单方面停止了和Solo见面。

他不再过去见他，无视了对方打来的电话，也没有回复语音信箱中的留言。上一次他们见面时，Chris答应过要和他一起去杰克逊公园，因为Solo对那个著名的日本庭园很感兴趣。

他现在的表现毫无疑问正在违背Solo所告诉他的每一条社交礼仪，哪怕是从陌生人的角度，也是十足的粗鲁无礼。就算是像Solo这样总是过分善解人意的人，如此的行为也足以让他感觉到冒犯了。

因为Chris无法撒谎，不管是电话里还是面对面，他都做不到要眼睁睁地对Solo撒谎，说他并不想要去见他。因为真相是相反的，他想要去见他，哪怕只是什么也不做地待在他身边，甚至只是想着拿起电话听到对方的声音，都令他渴望得几乎胸口作痛。

这是Chris唯一懂得的放手方式：切断，离开，假装一切从未发生。

那之后的几天里，Chris整个人都浑浑噩噩的，继续按部就班地过他的日子，在每一天日益增加的痛苦中自弃纠结，但这些他能受得了，以痛苦对抗痛苦，恰恰是他习惯的办法。

除了Solo并不是Chris过去擅长对付的那一类人。他三天后找来了那个小公园，Chris依旧在那张长椅上，徒劳地凝视着眼前的空气，实际上什么都没看进去，任凭内心的情绪黑洞一点点将他吞噬，甚至没立即发现Solo在他身旁坐下。

“你没有接我的电话，所以我有点担心。”Solo温和地说，就好像完全没注意到Chris看见他时脸色有多么苍白难堪，“你还好吗？”

他们之间的沉默从没有如此凸显，Chris在这一点点加剧的重负下几乎不能直视他的眼睛。“我——”他应该撒谎，或至少找个说得过去的理由，但Solo就那么平静地看着他，在那样包容温柔的注视下，哪怕最微不足道的谎言，都是对他的侮辱。

所以Chris说了实话。

“我不能继续下去了。”他说，“我做不到，对不起。”

Solo浏览过他的面孔，若有所思。“是因为发生了什么事吗？是不是——哦。”

他知道了，Chris麻木地想，当然Solo会看出来，他那么擅长察言观色，那就是他的本行。他当然会看出Chris的不对劲是为什么。

“如果这么说能让你好过一点，你现在经历的这一切，只是人之常情。”Solo继续说，“这只是很正常的反应。事实上，我绝大多数的客户都和你一样经历过这个。”

Chris呆滞地看着他，他在说什么啊？

“当我们爱上某人，感受到的不只是幸福感，同样会产生巨大的压力，压力会引起或战或逃反应，这是很自然的。”Solo说，他的语气是那么通情达理，那么宽慰人心，Chris只能呆呆地看着他说下去。“我们会本能地想要逃避，想要否定它，这也是人之常情。真的。”

“……”Chris张了张嘴，又合上。“你觉得我爱上了某人。”他茫然重复道。

“这就是你忽然不来见我，也不接电话的原因，不是吗？”Solo说，微笑了，“Chris，相信我，你不是唯一一个。你也忘了，这就是我来这里的原因。”

Chris再次哑口无言，“所以你会帮我，去——”强烈的非现实感让他卡顿了一下，“追求那个人。”

Solo看他，又笑了，似乎不理解为什么今天他反应这么迟钝。“这个就是我的工作，不是吗？”他轻快地说，“当然了，我还有几个原则，其中一个就是你的目标不能已经处于一段确定关系中，或者是已婚之妇——”

“不，他不是。”Chris快速说，扫了一眼Solo空空的无名指，“就我所知他目前是……单身。”

Solo为那个代称“他”扬眉，随即以专业态度一笑带过。“其次，你必须明确自己的感情是认真的，你并不是为了某种方便一次性的性行为才想要追求对方，到手之后就丢下，如果是那样，我也不会帮助你。因为这样对那个人并不公平。”

Chris脸颊猛地涌上一阵热意。“我绝对不会……”他卡壳了。

Solo轻笑，善解人意地给他一个提示：“就以十分制的量表来说，一次愉快的约会是一，一段稳定的恋爱关系是五，你在那个人身上想要寻求的是在哪个阶段？”

Chris胸中那原本沉熄的火花再次翻滚烧灼起来，情不自禁地看着他。Solo还在耐心地等着他的答案，那双迷人的湛蓝眼睛依旧带着关切和温柔，专注地落在他身上。

如果这就是他唯一的机会，坦白自己的感情，告诉他——

“我想告诉他我所有的秘密，我希望他知道那些之后，依然愿意留在我身边。”Chris低声说，“我不知道该怎么做，但我希望他也想要我，我希望他能够一直想要我，如果他的愿望和我相反，我希望他永远都不必知道这件事。”

Solo定定地看了他一会，眼里闪过一分温柔的揶揄。

“你明明可以直接说十就好了。”他笑着摇头，“所以你的意思是，除非能确定他可以接受你的感情，否则你都不想让他知道你喜欢他。”

“你想要的是一点点地吸引他的注意，让他潜移默化地爱上你。”Solo总结道。Chris眨了眨眼，他是这个意思吗？

他依然有几分迷茫，这一切过于不现实。明明在十分钟之前，他还在为了那个无望的渴求，默默徘徊在痛苦绝望的深渊之中，可是现在，那个无望的渴求本人，就坐在他身边，告诉他，他会帮忙，无论Chris想要什么，从一到十，尽管提出来。

仿佛只要他足够想要，他就真的能够得到。

真的这么简单吗？

“我——”

Solo询问地看他。

“抱歉我没有回你电话。”Chris说，“我不是不想去见你，我只是——”

他深深吸气，积攒着更多坦白的勇气。然后Solo把手放在他的胳膊上，只是轻轻碰了一下就收走了，Chris努力组织到一半的言语直接嗖一声集体出逃，再也找不回来了。

“我明白，”Solo说，Chris不明白他怎么能够永远都看起来那么耐心，那么温柔，永远都知道该说什么。“你只是害怕了。你害怕自己不够好，害怕自己永远配不上你想要的，这就是你在爱上某人时会发生的事，你会一直患得患失，犯浑，犯蠢。就像我说过的，这也是人之常情，没什么好羞愧的。”

“我不想要这样。”Chris闷闷低语道。

Solo不由莞尔，“没人想要。这就是人性，只要你还在乎，那你就会害怕失去，患得患失。不管是第一次约会，第一次告白，求婚，婚礼，”他看见Chris整个人都因这几个词而僵住了，露齿一笑，“每一次，在这些重要的时刻，你都会害怕自己搞砸，害怕自己对对方来说还是不够好。但无论如何，都不要因为害怕而放弃。”

“我不会。”Chris低声回道。Solo含着笑意望进Chris眼中，仿佛他完全明白Chris的意思。Chris心中再度激起一丝酸涩的涟漪，但Solo不可能知道，因为Chris永远不会让他知道。

这一刻Chris忽然明白了，他们之间所能有的就是这些了，他说出来了，对方听见了，这就是全部了。

Solo让他选择他想要的，从一到十，Chris想要的比那更多，但他也能接受比一更低。此时此刻，只是Solo坐在他身边，自然地对他微笑，碰触他好像他并没有和别人不同。

即使最后就是仅止于此，Chris也能够接受。


	7. Chapter 7

“你的事情进行得怎么样了？” Gaby说，视频那头的她穿着一条灰色小背心，以莲花坐姿端坐在天台上，背后的天际线上夕阳正徐徐下落。“那位会计师是什么样的人？”

Solo想了想，“意外地讨人喜欢。”

Gaby做了个夸张的挑眉，Solo解释说，“我不是因为他会成为我的客户我才这么说，他是很讨人喜欢，英俊，聪明，自控力、行动力一流。实际上，我都很惊讶，我真的喜欢他。”

“但听起来不像是他弟弟嘴里那个性格孤僻古怪的人。”Gaby说，“你确实你没弄错人吗？”

Solo轻哂。实际上，他也想过，也许正因为他们是兄弟，从小一起长大，连对方几岁还在尿床都一清二楚，彼此太过熟悉了，才更可能一叶障目，做不到客观评价。

“这么说，你是要继续待在那边了？他已经同意接受你作为他的约会顾问了？”说到那两个词，她做了个鬼脸。

“没有。”Solo喟叹。“恰恰相反，他和你一样，不太喜欢约会顾问这个概念。他非常固执地认为，如果他利用我的帮助去追求他的意中人，是一种作弊行为。”

Gaby讶然，“唔，哇。好吧，虽然我还不认识他，我也开始喜欢他了。”她看着Solo恼火的模样噗嗤笑了，“所以你还是被拒绝了？我明白了，那一定让你特别不爽，对吧。”

Solo哼了声。“我迟早能说服他的。”

对于这一点，他相当有信心。证据就是，哪怕Chris拒绝告诉Solo自己那个意中人的情况，甚至连名字也拒绝透露，但Chris并没有拒绝和他见面，他们那个例行的早午餐“约会”也依然在继续。

他们如今已经成了那个餐馆的常客，甚至还有了固定的位置：更安静，更不受他人突兀地打扰。Mary——那个女招待，那个时间总是她接待他们——会在他们进门后很快走过来，把他们带到位置上，然后问他们要什么。Chris总是老样子，Solo则更更愿意给自己一点惊喜。

“那么，你和那个神秘的迷人先生，进行得怎么样了？”等Mary一转身走开到听不见他们的对话，Solo才闲闲地开口道。

Chris肉眼可见地僵住了。

“我不想说这个。”

Solo对他轻轻喟叹。“Chris，如果你不告诉我他的事，我要怎么帮你呢？” 

Chris僵直地坐着，眼神呆滞地盯着桌面，没看他， “也许你不该，我也不应该请求你的帮忙。这就像是一个欺骗，我不想要欺骗他。”

“在追求过程中使用一点策略并不是欺骗，”Solo说，他不是不能理解Chris的慎重，但Chris固执起来实在是让人头疼，“你用心为你自己喜欢的人做的一切，并不是欺骗。”

“听起来就是。”Chris说。他紧紧地闭上嘴，又露出那种不打算再说下去的决然神情。Mary把咖啡和橙汁端过来了，Solo也只好不再说。

他一直等到了他们的食物送上来才再开口。“这世界上并没有所谓命中注定这回事。”

Chris看他。

Solo说下去：“在我的客户里，有些人会定期给我寄明信片，那些过得很幸福的人很愿意和我分享他们生命中那些幸福的时刻，比如拿自己的新生儿还有家庭大合照之类当贺卡。但有些人会从此不再联系，特别是在我作为‘约会顾问’被报道之后，他们都宁可假装从没听说过我这个人。我能理解，也明白他们为什么会这么做。”

“就像你一样，很多人觉得靠策略赢取爱人是一件不太好放在台面上说的事，他们更愿意让自己的爱人相信，他们之间是自然而然发生的火花，是命中注定要相遇相爱。”Solo话音转为冷漠：“但真相是，没有这一回事。你不可能靠着默默等待就能得到真爱的青睐。那只是浪漫言情电影里才会出现的情节。”

“你的工作就是和数字打交道，那我们就说概率。事实就是，你随时都会和某个可能与你共浴爱河的人在街头擦肩而过，但如果你从没有拼尽全力去争取过，那一秒转瞬即逝，等下一秒你已经错过了他。”

Chris心烦意乱地垂下视线。“我……不……”

“问你自己一个问题：除了你，他会遇见更好的人吗？还有其他人更适合他吗？”

Chris呆滞地看他：“我不知道——”话音未落就被Solo截断了。

“在此时此刻，对你来说，正确答案应该也只能是，不，只有你。”Solo一字一句地说，Chris再次紧绷起来，“你想要怯弱地不战而逃吗？把他拱手相让给一个不如你的错误的人？眼睁睁地看着他属于别人，一个只是一时兴起，花言巧语，却没有多少真心，根本不在乎他究竟想要什么的人？你想看见他在那样的人身上浪费时间浪费感情，却从来不知道他还有其他更好的机会，更好的可能吗？”

他清清楚楚地看着他所说出的每一个字都作用反应在Chris的眼中，每一字都带来一分怒气和妒意、不甘的增长，最终化为一声挫败的低吼：“不！”

Solo扬眉， “很好，我要的就是这样的反应。”

他拍了拍Chris的手背，重新拿起叉子，朝盘子里的蔬菜伸过去。

“可是……”在他忙着消灭食物时，Chris又开口了，再次带上了一分犹豫。Solo头也没抬。

“我不会问你他的名字，也不会逼你告诉我他的情况。”他咬了一口蔬菜，吞咽下去，才看Chris，“我们也不在一份委托合同里，我更不是你的约会顾问。”

“你不是？”Chris迷惑了。

“我不是，”Solo肯定地说，既然这个头衔包括背后的含义都让Chris那么反感，他并不介意退一步。他不介意退很多步。在这件事里，他又不重要，重要是Chris。

“你没有雇佣我帮你做任何事，或用手段追求任何人。我只是以一个朋友的身份，在你需要的时候提出我的建议。”这样听起来至少就没那么功利性和商业了。

但Chris看起来更困惑了。“但——”

Solo叹了口气，“Chris，你到底想不想要那个人在你余生的每个清晨都从你的床上醒过来，还是根本没有这个人，你只是在逗我玩？”

Chris猛地涨红了脸。Solo惊奇地看着他连耳朵都变红了。他耐心地等着，终于，一个姗姗来迟但确定的回答飘落在他们之间，Solo满意地笑了。“很好，那接下来就照我说的做。”


	8. Chapter 8

他的谎言总有一天会走到尽头的，Chris很清楚这一点。Solo不蠢，他到现在之所以还没察觉Chris话里话外的自相矛盾之处，只是因为他有所偏向地选择了相信Chris——而哪怕只是想到这一点，都让Chris心脏一阵紧缩发疼。

Chris不是没想过要坦白。实际上每一次他们见面时，他都挣扎着想要说出真相，但每一次一看见Solo，他的决心就立即像阳光下的露水一下消失了。随着时间过去，他就越发在这个自设的陷阱里越陷越深，乃至于自暴自弃随波逐流。

随波逐流从来不是Chris的生活原则。他总是知道自己在做什么，总是也必须时刻保持警惕，这样他才能永远在危险能找上门之前就消失。

但现在那些规则都失灵了，失灵于那每一次转向他的时候就自然地流露微笑的面孔和闪亮眼眸。Chris无法不贪恋Solo还毫无防备、一无所觉地待在他身边的每一秒。

这样的贪恋，让Chris也继续一厢情愿地自欺欺人，执行着每一条来自Solo的 “追求”建议。毕竟，用不那么严苛计较的角度看，那确实也是他们在做的事。

“首先，你得让他知道你的存在，让他知道你是谁。”Solo这么说。

“他知道我是谁。”Chris说，至少这句话里的每一个字都是真的。

但Solo摇头。“不，我指的是另一种：你得向他展示你自己。和他交谈，不只是公事上的交流，让他注意到你，不受干扰地真真切切地看见你这个人。那个你每天早上从镜子里看见的最好的自己，把那个Chris展现给他。”

Chris的喉咙哽住了。Solo的声音里带着那么多的真诚，相比之下，那呼之欲出的沉甸甸的真相让Chris满嘴都是苦味，他费力吞咽。“我——”他只能虚弱又绝望地说，“我总是这样做的。”

他便这么继续自欺欺人着，甚至一度自己都信以为真了。

在Solo的坚持下，他们最后还是去了杰克逊公园，一前一后走在石板路上，前一秒Solo还在说着世博会的种种逸闻，下一秒Chris就听见他说，“我们来谈谈你们的第一次约会该怎么进行。”

全凭他这辈子被训练出来的控制能力，Chris才没有一脚踏空滚入湖中。“什么？！”

Solo抿着唇，想笑又强忍下来。“好了，冷静，别慌，” 他说，“显然，你已经持续地在那个人身边徘徊一阵子了，你已经成功地开口约他出去了，不是吗？”

浓重的负疚感再度袭来，Chris只能沉默点头，Solo粲然一笑，“看，既然他说了同意而不是拒绝，这足以说明他也喜欢你，至少愿意给你一个机会。”

他握住了Chris的手肘安抚他，但这个举动完全没有什么帮助，Chris的恐慌已经上升到喉口了。

“第一次约会，用不着一定要表现得多完美，你需要做的只是别搞砸，确保还能有下一次。”Solo继续说，“你只要记得，真诚聆听，保持专注，直视对方的眼睛而不是盯着别的不该看的地方。还有，在约会过程里别想着性。”

他那么随意地说出那个词，Chris差点以为自己听错了，其中的荒谬感让他甚至暂时忘记了继续惊恐。 “什么？难道有人会——”

“第一次约会就想要和对方上床？”Solo接过他的话，“你都想不到会有多少男人会理所当然地以为把别人约出去，或在约会时付了钱就等同于他可以和对方上床了。通常而言大多数男人也不会介意第一次约会就上床。”

Chris低头盯着Solo依旧松松地抓握着自己的手指，又望向他。Solo对他挑眉，“虽说是这样，但我还是建议，留到第二次，在你们有了一定的信任和了解基础之后。你想要的是认真的伴侣关系，不是性，确保这一点也有传达给对方。”

他在Chris胳膊上轻拍一下，半推半拉着他向前走。后者已经被这巨大的信息量冲刷得彻底茫然了，只能愣愣地跟着他走。轻风穿过这个日式庭园，夹着草木香气的清凉吹拂到他们身上。

这并不是一个约会，Chris告诫自己，这只是两个人一起出去。Solo所做所说的一切，也说明他根本没有把Chris当成潜在的可能的约会对象。Solo唯一感兴趣的，只是帮助Chris顺利度过那个根本不存在的约会。

但Chris无法自己地沦陷于这一天的每一分每一秒：阳光透过树枝落在Solo身上，光影在那优雅起伏的黑发间跳动；他抬起眼睛，含笑着与他四目相对，又因为Chris完全风牛马不相及的回答而轻轻推着他的胳膊；在回程的地铁上，Solo自然地挡在他身前，把Chris和周围的人流隔开，又在列车的摇动中不小心地抵上他胸口，在那一瞬间，他们呼吸交融，Chris只需要微微低头，就能够像那个梦里一样攫取他想要的一切；……

他情不自禁在这个虚假的约会里沉陷过深，以至于等恍然回神，才愕然地发现他们已经回到了酒店。从Solo放松地靠在门上看着他发笑的模样，还有他们身上的气味推断，他们一定已经用过了晚餐。Chris居然完全不记得他们都吃了什么又说了什么。

“终于从你的幻想世界回来了？”Solo促狭地说，“看在你付了晚餐账单的份上，下不为例。”

Chris茫然地对着他眨眼，完全不知道他在说什么，Solo再次失笑。他已经掏出了房卡，Chris等着他开门，但Solo只是靠在门上，并没动作。

“嗯？我才和你说过什么来着？你不会以为第一次约会你就能进门吧？”对着迷惑不解的Chris，Solo提醒道，“不，第一次约会，要停在刚好的时候，别过犹不及。”

“所以呢？”Chris谨慎地问，直觉眼前展开了一个陷阱。“我应该现在就走？”

“不，假设我就是你的约会对象，”Solo循循善诱道，“我们度过了一个愉快的夜晚，现在这个约会到尾声了，但它还差点什么，一个会让我在第二次约会前都保持期待的句点。你要做点什么，而不是继续站在那里瞪着我。”

他歪歪头，表示他们还在那个约会预演的情境里，Chris大脑空白地瞪着他，顿时一阵口干舌燥，他的意思不会是真的想要Chris——

但显然，Solo就是那个意思，他甚至不太耐烦地扬起下巴，暗示着。Chris茫然地张嘴，感觉那么无助，就像脚底的地板忽然被人抽掉了，他胸口一阵迟钝的刺痛，全部的内脏就像被人恶意翻转着打上了结，喉咙口更是堵上了一团棉花，让他完全作声不能，连同指尖也僵硬发麻。

当Solo有点惊慌地叫着他的名字时，Chris才意识到发生了什么事，他靠在他身上，拼尽全力呼吸，“好了，好了，慢慢来，”Solo在他耳边说，环抱着他，有力地支撑着他。“控制呼吸，用嘴呼气，对，就是这样，你做得很好。”

Chris把额头抵在他肩膀上，咬紧牙关等着这一刻过去。Solo的手顺着他背后稳定地一下一下抚摩着。

“嘿，要搞就找个房间去。”有个声音说。Chris一下子僵住了，但Solo用手把他的头按在原处，轻声宽慰着他，让他别管那个。

“不过他是对的，”过了一会Solo说，“让我们进房间去吧，得给你换个更舒服的地方。”

这让Chris最终躺到了沙发上，额头上敷着湿毛巾。那冰凉的感觉让Chris好多了，他睁开眼睛，惊讶地看着Solo半跪在沙发前的地板上看着他。

“对不起，我应该注意到你情况不对的。”Solo满脸懊悔。“我不该一次性就丢给你那么大的压力。”

他碰了碰Chris的脸，他的手指上还带着残余的冷意。Chris几乎不能控制地想跟着他的手动。

“不是你的错，”他答道，确实不是Solo的错，Chris完全清楚问题出在哪里：是这些日子以来一层层累加的歉疚感所造成巨大压力漩涡，他一直在忽视它，但最终它还是爆发出来了。

Solo柔和地反驳他。“可我到这里来，本来就是为了让你经历这些能更容易一点，不是吗？”

Chris哑然地凝视着他，Solo脸上带着毫无保留的关切，还有那么多的怜爱。这让他的心脏再次抽痛起来。那不是Chris想要的。他从来不需要来自任何人的怜悯或同情，尤其是来自Solo。

但他们的关系从一开始就是不对等的，Solo只是把他当成了一个可悲的无法处理和拥有正常人际关系的怪胎，需要他提供帮助，Chris也证实了他的想法：他甚至连一个预演的亲吻都做不到。

多么可悲，Chris悲哀地想，这本该是完美的一天，却就这样被他自己给毁掉了。


	9. Chapter 9

“我肯定是你有过的客户里最失败的一个了。”

Solo去应门回来，返回客厅时听见沙发那边传来失落的低语。Chris直挺挺地躺在沙发上，并没有放松多少。在过于明亮的灯光下，他脸色苍白，没有一点血色，看起来那么孤独又那么脆弱。

Solo吞下了就要出口的安慰，扬眉冲Chris狡黠地笑了：“你？别开玩笑了。你甚至都排不到前十。再说你也还不是我的客户。”

他过去将湿毛巾拿下来放一边去，试了试Chris额前的温度，继续说下去：“我曾经有一个客户——我不会说他的名字——每次和自己暗恋的对象交谈就会压力大到呕吐不止；另一个，每次约会必须随身携带一个呼吸喷雾器，哪怕在第一次约会时，我再三告诉他绝对不能带，但他还是带了，还当着对方的面用了两次；还有一个在约会前夜太害怕失眠不能完美表现，结果吃错了安眠药的剂量，完全睡过了头，费了我九牛二虎之力才把他弄醒了。我见了太多人们太想表现完美而压力过大发生的各种状况。”

“太糟了。”Chris同意， “你就没有一个很冷静的客户吗？能够控制自己，知道自己在做什么？”

Solo想了想。“这么说的话，我确实记得有一个。你想听她的故事吗？随便了，反正你现在也去不了别的地方了。”他拍了拍Chris，背靠着沙发坐下，随意地屈起膝盖，露出一丝怀念的神情。

“她是一个聪明的女士，从中学开始她就一直喜欢一个人，从理智上，她非常清楚那个人不是自己理想中的丈夫，他太轻浮，太虚有其表，还风流成性，而她想要的丈夫必须是那种稳重而有责任感的男人。但她就是没办法摆脱对那个人的迷恋。”

他故意在这里停了停，过了一会，Chris问：“所以她就来找你了吗？”

“没有，我说了她很聪明，也很清楚自己要什么。她最后决定要一了百了地解决自己的迷恋：她制造了一个看似偶然的错误，让那个人不得不和她独处整个周末。那个人也真的如她意料中那么轻浮，在那个周末他们上床了，且不说她这个做法是否合适，她觉得自己得到了她想要的，以为从此就能完全放下这个诡异的迷恋，回归到自己正常的生活轨道中。”

“没有成功？”Chris低声问。

“没有，”Solo说，Chris转过来专注地看着他，无疑被这个故事迷住了。“结果是那男人一直也被她吸引，只是太过自知之明不敢去和她搭讪，那个周末之后，他终于有了勇气。”

Chris轻轻吸气。 “结局是什么？”他问。

Solo就等着这一句呢，他笑着指了指自己。“我就是那个故事的结局。暂时算是吧。”

Chris迷惑地看着他，然后一下子明白了：“哦。他们是你的——”

“没错，他们在一起了，然后有了我。”Solo回头朝他露齿一笑，“不是个坏故事，对吧？”

Chris思考片刻，“这就是为什么你会选择这个工作吗？”

“什么？当然不是，我之所以选择这个，是因为我真的擅长。”Solo失笑，“我只是想说，当你喜欢上某人，很大程度上，你只是在寻求一种可能，没人能知道结局是什么，不管你自觉多聪明，多么算无遗策，你没法知道会发生什么事，更没法控制它。”

“即使你也不能？”Chris问，Solo不由一愣，没想到话题会跳到自己身上。“我读了你的书，你非常擅长去——但我不觉得那是——”

“一段真正的关系？”Solo替他说了，Chris咬住嘴唇，有点无措地垂下视线。“嘿，没关系，我没被冒犯，是的，我确实从没有想要在那些萍水相逢里寻求一段认真的感情。”即使他真的有，他也不会放出来供人观看，他只会将它成为他自己的秘密。

“所以你也不知道，如果你——”Chris再次吞吞吐吐起来，不知为什么甚至局促得脸都红了。

“我不知道，也许能，也许不能。”Solo诚恳地说，“我们说当局者迷，并不是没有原因的，正所谓医者难自医。不过我们在这里不是要谈我的。”

他把话题又转了回来，“人和人之间的吸引力是一种很奇妙的化学反应。我们不是随机地就喜欢什么人，你一定是从他身上看见了你无法割舍的某些特质。比如我母亲一直以为我父亲是个虚有其表的草包，但他能吸引她其实也不只是靠那张脸。”

Chris欲言又止地看着他，Solo轻笑，“好吧，大多数人们的第一眼印象确实是外表，但在外表之外的因素也很重要，虽然我不知道你那位迷人先生是什么样的人，我想你也肯定是从他那里发现了某些吸引你的特质——”

“他是个非常非常好看的人。”Chris说。

Solo佯怒地随手敲他肩膀一下。

“……同时还很温柔。”Chris轻声说，“非常非常温柔。”

Solo哼了一声，随即正色道：“我真正想说的是，哪怕再聪明的人陷入感情时，也会因为情难自己而做出各种各样的笨拙举动，你拦都拦不住，但那不是不可救药的。在真正懂得欣赏你的人眼里，哪怕是那种笨拙都会很动人。”

他们不约而同地沉默了片刻，Solo听着Chris在他身后轻轻浅浅地呼吸着，思考着，他几乎能听见他思绪犹豫地碾过那些路径的声音，然后又是一次深呼吸。

“我最好回去了。”Solo讶然回头，Chris已经半坐起来，解释道：“已经有点晚了。”

“留下吧。”Solo脱口道，Chris看来也吃了一惊，但Solo没觉得这个邀请有什么问题，实际上仔细一想这样确实更妥当，鉴于Chris才刚刚惊恐发作过一次。他委婉地补充：“今晚最好还是有人在你旁边更好一点。我不能让你现在还冒险一个人回去。”

Chris毫无理由地吞咽了一下。“我不想打扰你。”

Solo习惯性地抬起手想拍拍他，但这个角度只能落在Chris膝盖上。“非客户的友情特别待遇，除非你觉得睡沙发太委屈你了。”他又拍了他膝盖一下，飞快地站起来。Chris几乎是茫然地仰起头望着他，Solo把手放在他肩上，轻轻地握了握。

“同意了？很好，我去给你找条被子。”他说。

等Chris在沙发上安顿好了，Solo又确认了一遍Chris确实没有其他异常，把灯光调低后正想走回卧室，听见Chris在他身后低低地叫了他一声。他立即回头：“什么？”

“晚安。”Chris低声说，他躺在沙发上，盖着一条薄被，整个人把沙发都塞得满满的。Solo觉得心里莫名柔软，像有什么热乎乎地融化了。他不确定这是什么感觉。

“晚安，”他悄声答道，离开了客厅。


	10. Chapter 10

有人在房间里走动，还有模模糊糊的嘈杂人声混在背景音里。Chris猛地睁开眼睛，多年训练出来的身体本能反应令他就要从沙发上一跃而起，有人在他身边——

他意识到自己正在看着的是酒店房间的天花板。这里是Solo的房间，潜意识里一个低语提醒他，他昨天在这里留宿了。

完美地呼应了他这里发出的动静，Solo就在这时从浴室里探出身，“你醒了。”他招呼道，一抹微笑挂在他嘴角，下巴上还有一道没擦干净的剃须泡沫，显得有点滑稽。

Chris茫茫然地看着他，嘴里一阵发干，Solo此刻的模样随意而家常， Chris不需要多少想象力，就能延伸出他渴望已久的画面：每个早晨，他们在如此刻般明亮宜人的光线中醒来，Solo对他微笑，他的黑发蓬松打卷地落在额前，他们目光相汇，会是多么——

他停下，逼迫自己在脑子里关闭了关联念头， Solo已经转回去，半分钟后再冒出来，那块剃须泡沫已经消失了。他的脸也恢复了光洁如新，闪亮得如同阳台外的朝阳一般明朗闪亮。

但Chris做不到让自己也一样消失。Solo留他共用早餐。他很可能已经察觉了在和他意见相左时，Chris完全没有还手之力，且很快就一点没有歉疚感地决定要大肆动用这项特权。

“我想了一下你昨天惊恐发作的问题，”他们在露台上吃早餐时，Solo说，“我觉得，你之所以会那么紧张，是因为你过去从没有像那样暴露在亲密接触之下，对你来说还是太多了，但如果能多一点类似的场景暴露，等你适应了这种程度的亲密接触，你就能应对得更好一些。”

听起来类似于他父亲当年训练他的逻辑，只是Chris从不知道这种事还能应用到情感领域。“所以你的意思是——？”他谨慎地问。

Solo理所当然冲他一扬眉，“我们需要对症下药，给你来一次速成课程。”

结果，速成课程指的是接下来的一整天，Solo陪着他来了一场爱情电影马拉松观影会。用Solo的说法，通过像这样间接的亲密场景，来让Chris获得一个对亲密接触行为的“脱敏”过程。

Chris知道相爱的人会互相作出许多亲密行为，他们拥抱，牵手，依偎，亲吻，或用更亲密的举动来表达喜爱之情。在现实中，人们也总是这么做，他只是习惯性地无视了他们而已。

但另一方面，电影的内容却让他有点困惑。这些爱情故事基本也全都遵循着一些很简单的故事线：主角们始于相遇，终于相爱，大多数还会涉及婚礼场景，从头到尾，都是人们在热热闹闹起起伏伏分分合合地谈恋爱。

当Solo问他有什么感想时，他们已经进行到了感情线相对来说最为复杂的那部《他其实没那么喜欢你》，Chris便诚实地发表了自己的看法，或者说困惑：“普通人都会这样随便地给朋友感情生活中的重要时刻，提供一些毫无根据的主意吗？他们根本没在帮忙。”实际上，可能还越帮越忙。

Solo莞尔， “大多数人都会对朋友的感情生活很热心，这也是朋友间互相支持的一种方式。虽然好心不一定就代表客观理智，他们只能根据自己的生活经验出发提供建议。”他中立地评价道：“正因为这样，才有像我这样的职业存在的空间。”

他这么说，Chris立即明白了，“你是那个唯一有理性的角色，那个酒吧老板，他总是给出可靠建议，总是很耐心地告诉那个笨拙的女主角该做什么。”

Solo笑了，“在选择这部电影前，我还没想到这一层对应关系，不过，我确实拥有一个酒吧，虽然大多数时候只是我的搭档在打理。”他暂停了播放，仔细观察Chris的表情，“你不喜欢这些电影？真的？任何一个角色都不喜欢？”

Chris认真回忆了一下他们到目前为止看过的内容。

“我喜欢那个有船的家伙，他很快就意识到了自己的错误。还有他的女朋友。虽然我不明白为什么他们忽然就达成了一致。”

（注，就是大本自己演的角色，贴心暖男。咳。）

Solo失笑。“我想他们只是想明白了，只要各退一步他们就能拥有更重要的东西。还有其他感想吗？”他问。

“这些电影中的人，他们都不擅长做正确决定，他们做了很多错误决定。”这也是Chris的另一个困惑：“有很多冲动、甚至不可理喻的行为。”

“呃，这么说也对，”Solo答道，“但这就是我说的人们在涉及感情关系时会做的事，他们会被自己的主观喜好干扰，做出错误甚至愚蠢的判断。当你真的字面意义上的对某人倾心，哪怕是再理性的人，都很难再冷静理智地处理和这个人相关的事。”

“他们让自己变成了傻瓜。”Chris皱眉，忽然一阵惊恐：这不就是他在做的事吗？在别人看来，他是不是也是这样一个完全不知道自己正在做什么的傻瓜？他对Solo撒谎，只为了让对方能留在他身边，但总有一天Solo会知道真相，然后再也不会想要见他了，将他从自己的生活里彻底抹去。

但他控制不了自己，就像那些人一样。他一次次地回到这里，一遍一遍地说着谎话，绝望地榨取着对方的信任，却不知道这是否就是最后一次。

“爱让他们变成了傻瓜。”Solo说，把他拉回了现实，“甜蜜、苦涩、愚蠢、疯狂的爱，有人把爱比做不治之症，不管你想要或不想要，它就在那里，由不得你，你不能把它关上，把它移除，哪怕只是让它停止也不可能。”

Chris转过头看着他，Solo含笑与他对望，片刻后拍拍他的膝盖，“至少在这个现实里，你已经知道你要做什么：和你的约会对象出去，度过一个愉快的晚上，然后在结束时，好好地给他一个真正的吻。”

Chris没有回答，他的身体好像已经不再属于自己，他有几分恍惚，仿佛正经历着一次灵魂出窍，只能呆呆地看着Solo的嘴唇开合，却无法想起自己应该怎么回答。

他该怎么回答：我撒谎了，我是个傻瓜，我愚蠢、疯狂地爱上了你，我很抱歉，我利用了你的信任，你的关心，都是因为我不知该怎么让你告诉我该怎么做才能让你爱上我。

一个衔尾蛇循环。无始亦无终。

Solo也终于反应过来了。他突兀地顿住了，脸上闪过迷惑，继而怀疑，然后恍然顿悟，他缓慢地转头看了一眼屏幕，暂停的画面正停在男主角被那女孩突兀告白的一瞬，Solo看起来就像那电影里角色一样震惊，乃至哑口无言。

“……从头到尾，并没有另一个人，”Solo慢慢地说，表情退为一片空白。“对吗？”

这一瞬间，Chris想说对不起，但古怪的是，他其实并不觉得抱歉。

他什么感觉都没有。不再有了。

结束了。


	11. Chapter 11

在Solo的职业生涯中，从没有像此刻如此明确地意识到事情搞砸的瞬间。

整件事里最要命的莫过于，他明明人就在现场，明明从头到尾亲眼目睹了它一步一步地发生和变化，却像瞎了一样什么都没看到，如今只能眼睁睁地看着所有的一切冲撞到一起，变得不可收拾。

Solo懊恼地想到，也许他确实浸淫在另一行太久了，甚至已经忘了最基本的事，不然他怎么可能没看出Chris对他感情的变化，只顾着一厢情愿地推进他心目中自以为是的“进展”，完全没意识到所有Chris关于那个爱恋对象的描述，其实都指向了自己？

这就是事情为什么会搞砸。因为他过于自信乃至自大，把一切看得过于容易，理所当然地以为事情进展顺利，却忘了最重要的一件事：对Chris来说，他所感知和理解这个世界的角度，和普通人是完全不一样的。他明明一开始就知道Chris的问题所在，偏偏却在最关键的时候忘记了这件事。

就像此刻，在遭遇类似的尴尬或揭露之后，普通人本能的反应要么回避，或至少进行一定程度的自我防卫和辩解，但Chris都没有。哪怕他看起来已经濒临崩溃，他也还是一动不动地待在原地，似乎认定了这都是他应得的，不管Solo会想要给予他什么惩罚，他都必须在这里承受这个，完完整整地接受这些痛苦。

当Solo不小心碰到他，Chris真切地颤抖起来，仿佛就连那轻轻的一触都已经重伤了他。

“Chris，放松，没关系的，”Solo把手收回去，免得再惊吓到他，他斟酌着词句，“我不能说我对你有着相同的感觉，我只是把你当成朋友，你也不该为此自责，你并没有做错什么。”

Chris眨眼，他的目光慢慢地移动向上，望入他眼中。

“我对你说了谎。”他茫然地说，“我骗了你。”

“不，我明白这些事会有多么难以启齿，”Solo说道，“实际上，我本来应该更快就明白过来的，我本该在一开始就想到会发生这个情况的。这不是像你以为的那样，你没有做错任何事。”

Chris怔怔地看着他，Solo胸口一阵钝痛，Chris看着他的模样，仿佛看着一样本以为已经彻底粉碎的东西，又在自己面前如同奇迹般被还原如初，而他却完全不明白为什么。

自Solo认识Chris以来，这是第一次，他不能更清楚地意识到，Chris确实存在自闭症问题。

不管Chris有多么聪明，对那些他不能通过抽象逻辑去归纳处理的事情，对他来说依旧是无法理解的。他无法产生同理心，那是他的盲点，这也让他无视他人，只专注于他在乎的人和事。从某个角度来说，这也接近于某种自我保护，使他能够安全而孤独地活在自己的世界里，那就是他的生活方式。

直到Solo带着自以为是的傲慢，贸贸然地踏入了他的生活。

Chris当然会喜欢他。这么长久以来，第一次有一个人主动接近他，让他打开了自己封闭许久的心。他们的来往，还有所有这些和感情有关的谈话，也始终不断地给予Chris推动和暗示，让他渴望去和别人发生联系，去爱上某人。既然在Chris的生活里并不存在这样的人，他自然而然地就把这种感情投射到了带来这些变化的那个人，也就是Solo身上。

简而言之，Chris在经历的，不过是一次再典型不过的移情。

另一方面，尽管Chris的感情只是一次移情，但依然传达出来一个积极的信号，证明他确实渴望着和他人产生联系，当然，最终Chris会明白过来，他对Solo的感情只是短暂的错觉，转而找到他真正激情所在。

但在那之前，Solo必须更加小心地处理好这个，否则Chris不但会退回原处，还会留下更深的伤害，也许会引起更糟糕的连锁反应。下次再想让他主动走出那个舒适圈就更不可能了。Solo无论如何都不能这样对他。

是他推着Chris进入这个变化之中，他会陪着他完成这个过程。

“我能理解你为什么选择不说，”他再次强调：“我也没有生气，Chris，这不会改变任何事。你还是我的朋友，我依然关心你的事。”

“你没有生气。”Chris重复他的话，看起来有点困惑，同时还有几分迷糊。然后他似乎明白了，“我……我不需要更多了。”

这次轮到Solo冲他迷惑地眨眼了，不明白他在说什么。“我不需要更多了，”Chris无比慎重地说，“你问过我我想要的，从一到十。就是这样。我不需要更多了。”

噢，对，他的那个“从一到十”量表， Solo心里再度涌起一股沉甸甸的酸楚，想起那时候他是如何鼓励Chris去追求他的所想所欲。又是一个他到底是有多么自大到盲目的证据，自认为了解了人性，以所谓恋爱心理洋洋洒洒信口开河，却根本不知道当时自己都说了什么。

他脸色黯淡下去，又很快强打起精神，勉力一笑。“不，你不应该这么想，你当然值得拥有更多更好的，只是，那个人不必一定非要是我，你明白吗。”

Chris眉头飞快地皱起来。“我不想要。”他说。

“嗯？”

“我不想要别人。”

Solo轻叹，既然如此，他索性说开了：“Chris，你对我产生的这些感觉，你喜欢我，很大程度上只是因为我们这段时间太亲近了，我几乎占据了你所有的时间，你根本没有空余去注意其他人。”他委婉地暗示着，“但如果你试着看看周围，不再局限于我这里，你会很快发现，这世界上还是有其他人的。”

Chris眯了眯眼睛，似乎也在想着Solo在暗示的那个可能前景，然后他的嘴巴顽固地抿成了一条线，“我不想要其他人。”

“你甚至连试都还没试呢，”Solo更温和地说，“你又怎么知道你不想要？”

“我不想要试。”Chris一字一顿地重申，被他弄得几乎就要恼火了。“请不要再说了。”

“好吧好吧，抱歉，我不说了。”Solo迅速道，Chris还是第一次在他面前展露出如此强烈的抗拒情绪，说来他确实也有点操之过急了。

他们一时间不约而同地沉默了。Chris抿着嘴，还是有点气呼呼的。Solo看着他板着脸生着闷气，心里忽然升起一丝微妙的违和，甚至因其中的不可思议而有一分超脱感。

以Solo对Chris的了解，在他过往单调的人际往来里，只有直来直去的纯粹职业关系，干净利落，从来不牵涉其他，也许他从来都没有过像此刻这样憋闷纠结，却又不知从何发作起的复杂情绪，于是他就只好这么憋着闷气，简直都要委屈起来了。

Solo一直试着告诉Chris，感情会让人变得如何不同，如今活生生的例证就在他眼前撅着嘴巴，而他甚至就是那个原因。Solo咬住嘴唇，矛盾地感觉到一分歉疚，这当然不是什么好笑的事，但莫名的，又透着那么几分……可爱。这也让他情不自禁地勾起了嘴角。

Chris也感觉到了他这头的动静，狐疑地看了过来。他们四目相对片刻，Chris虽然不知道他怎么了，却明白那无疑是对自己的，于是就愈发像个孩子似的，别扭又不悦地撅起嘴来了。

Solo终于再也忍不住，笑了出来。


	12. Chapter 12

世界从来都不是一个温柔友好的处所。它又大又吵闹，充满了混乱无序的喧嚣，从不让步，如果你无法融入，就会被排斥出去，变成异类，不容于这个社会。

这么多年，Chris一直牢牢记得他父亲说过的话，去学习如何融入这个世界。但无论他如何努力，他还是一次又一次地失败了，他一次一次地失去那些重要的人：他的母亲，他的父亲，Francis……所有他生命里那些重要的人和事，似乎都无法真正停留。无论他把自己打造得如何强悍有力，命运只需要稍稍弯折小手指，就能让他的生活拦腰断裂。

Chris也已经做好准备，承受这一次的失败，他也准备好了在他的谎言曝光时，Solo会就此彻底从他的生活里消失，成为一个昙花一现却最终破碎的美梦。毕竟，梦从来就不是真的。

但Solo没有消失。他没有离开，他也没有因此而愤怒（任何一个被欺骗了的普通人都会那样）。他没有做任何Chris认为他会做的事。相反，他说他能理解，告诉他什么都不会变。他们还是朋友，更有甚者，他依然关心Chris。

Chris无法理解为什么。那些沉重地压在他心上，让他几乎无法呼吸的东西，Solo却能够轻轻地拿起和放下，好像它们比一片羽毛重不了多少。

但他随后的嘲笑，却又比其他任何人有更重的份量。Chris能听出那些笑里并不包含多少恶意，但它还是令Chris隐约感觉自己被排除在外，让他感觉受伤的刺痛。Chris不喜欢这个。

“你在笑我。”他闷闷地说。他一定表现出了比自己以为的更多的不满，Solo肯定也看出来了，玩味地对他扬眉。

“嗯哼，现在你觉得我有点可恶，甚至有点讨厌，不再是那么完美无缺了，对吧。”

Chris认真地思考了片刻，他矛盾地发现，哪怕在Solo不那么让他喜欢的时刻，他也无法那么认为（即Solo变得不够完美）。他于是也就照实说了。

Solo的表情顿时显得相当精彩。“这一招我可没有教过你。”他啼笑皆非地咕哝道。

在Solo这件事上，至少这一次其他人和Chris的看法完全一致。Mary已经称他为是她最喜欢的客人之一，而且绝对不只是因为他小费给得慷慨；和他共用办公室（并试过几次想把她的女儿介绍给Chris但没成功）的James女士问Chris“他的朋友”是哪里人，是不是还单身；他的接待员也认出了Solo是“那个”约会博士，吞吞吐吐地问他Solo是不是还会在芝加哥继续逗留，因为 “她有个朋友现在非常需要一些在爱情方面的聪明建议”……

Chris非常不喜欢这个要和他人分享Solo的念头。他也明白独占Solo的想法非常自私，那些人很可能也确实有着麻烦，急切地需要帮助，但他就是无法忍受去想象Solo像对他那样去对待另外的某个面目模糊的人，他的注意力会转移到更需要帮助的人身上，不再随时关注Chris，也不再关心Chris在想什么，做什么……哪怕只是想一想，这个念头都让Chris焦虑不安。

但他也不能阻挡Solo遇见其他人，和那些人说话，或阻止干涉Solo和任何人做任何事。Solo再过来找他时，Chris刚送走一个客户走回来，就看见他在前台和接待员交谈。让Chris惊讶的是，Solo委婉地表示，他如今已经不再接受任何恋爱顾问相关的委托工作了，所以也只能爱莫能助了。

“我不知道你已经不再接受恋爱顾问的工作了。”只有他们两人在一起时，Chris问出了自己的困惑。“为什么？你很擅长这个。”

“这件事说来话长。”Solo说，“实际上，要不是你弟弟来找我，我根本不会想要重拾旧业。”

Braxton并没有告诉他这件事，Chris更迷惑了，他一直以为这一次也只是Solo日常委托之一。“但为什么——”

他没能问完问题，一阵手机铃声打断了他们，Solo只看了一眼，表情忽然有了微妙的变化。他冲Chris无声地做了个“抱歉”的口型，走到一边去接起来。

那个电话只持续了不到一分钟的时间，然后Solo挂断了。他看起来非常无奈，告诉Chris，因为一些意外情况，他必须赶回去处理一下，然后又保证一旦处理好那件事就会联系Chris。

然后他就离开了。

Chris试着什么也不去想。他去上班，处理那些当地客户琐碎的记账和报税问题，他去餐馆，独自用餐再独自离开，那个女招待已经记得他会点的东西，甚至有几次主动给了他熟客折扣。一切都平稳有序地照旧，就像他习惯那样。

只除了Solo没有联系他。一周过去了，没有电话，没有短信。Chris每隔一个小时检查一次语音邮箱，那里还是只有寥寥的几条留言，都是之前他不接电话时Solo打过来留下的。

下周他还是没有来电。Chris把那几条留言听了一遍，然后又重复听了一遍，再一遍，Solo的声音无休无止地在他耳边回响，直到Chris再也无法忍受。

他接通了Justine的号码，言简意赅地提出要求，他需要一个新工作。不，本地不行，瑞士那个也不行，都太简单了。

他需要一个相对困难的新工作，好让他能够无暇分心去想着其他事，比如为什么Solo答应了又没有来电，是不是他终于决定不再想要和Chris有所联系。Chris需要相信他，但在那之前，他需要一些能够让他分心的事情。任何事，只要能让他冷静下来，耐心等待地度过这一段时间都行。

“有一个你会感兴趣的信息。”Justine回复：“但不是工作。是一个在名单上的人。他再度活动了。”

名单，指的是那些曾经和他们有过业务往来，或因其他原因产生过交集，有足够的动力来追踪到“那个会计”的下落，足以对Chris现在的生活造成威胁性后果的人。每次和名单相关的人出现，就可能意味着Chris必须放弃他正在使用的身份，再次选择一个新身份，去往一个新地点，从头开始。

但Chris如今比过去更加需要Christian Wolff这个身份。因为Solo只认识Christian Wolff，他也喜欢这个Christian Wolff。直到Solo再度联系他之前，Christian Wolff都不能消失，也不能离开。任何可能构成Christian Wolff不能继续存在的威胁，都必须及时处理掉。

“我需要地址。”Chris说。

五天之后，他已经在另一个国家，站在遮挡得严实的窗帘后面，举着高倍望远镜扫过对面那座酒店，最后定位在露台餐厅的角落里。

一个衣冠楚楚的年轻男人背对着他，正在晨光中用着早餐，对自己被密切观察的事一无所知。而另一方面，Chris却一清二楚地知道，这个人总是喜欢早餐吃得丰富些，也习惯在早餐时喝一杯黑咖啡。

他继续观察着那个男人，一个侍者走上露台，半低下身凑到他耳边说了几句话。男人随即丢下餐巾，跟着他离开了。

Chris移动望远镜，很快重新找到了他的目标：那个人进了房间，在和什么人通电话。他的眉头皱起，神情也一扫轻松，变得僵硬而恼怒。他又和电话那头说了几句，挂了电话。Chris明白，这也代表着男人已经知道了在几个小时前发生的那件事了。

他看着男人离开房间，随后出现在酒店外，钻进一辆车离开了。Chris记下了那个车牌号，把它输入手机发送出去，Justine在几分钟后给了他答案：

那辆车属于这个国家的秘密警察头子所有，此时载着这位来自美国的重要客人，已经抵达了城市另一端的停尸房。


	13. Chapter 13

Solo盯着眼前的尸体，只觉得心里一阵发堵。

对一些人来说，这人死得已经有点迟了。他本该在数年前就被送上法庭为他犯下的累累罪行接受审判，但像所有嗅觉敏锐的恶棍一样，这人在风头改变前就逃之夭夭，带着搜刮的大笔钱财跑到这个蕞尔小国。

实际上，Solo上次在非洲插手的目的之一就是为了这个。正是通过非洲的那个避难者，他们才能够和这个人获得接触，在几番斡旋之后，他同意和他们合作，愿意把自己知道的和盘托出。Solo如今虽然已经不再需要为中情局工作，但作为联合行动项目的一部分，他仍然可以利用中情局的一些资源。

但这些苦心布局，如今都因为一个小小的失误而付之东流：在今天凌晨的下半夜，那栋防卫森严、到处都装着监控的房子临时停电了一刻钟，房子里的备用电源也没有及时启动。没人知道是怎么回事，但在闷热的夏夜里，打开窗子把外面的凉风放进来显然对屋子里的人是一个极大的诱惑，于是装着防弹玻璃的窗户被打开了一点，一颗等候多时的子弹钻过了那道缝隙，准确地打穿了房主人的脑袋。

Solo盯着死者那张凝固在死亡瞬间的脸孔，过了五个小时，皮肤下已经开始隐约现出青紫色的尸斑。那个枪手在他额头开了一个干脆利落的进口，后面的出口就没那么好看了。

在来停尸房途中，Solo特意让车绕了一圈看了房子周围的地形，那些可能让枪手藏身的地点都至少在一公里外，再考虑到环境和时机，哪怕是全世界范围的特种部队中，能够做到这一点的狙击手也寥寥无几。

他不再看那具尸体，问陪同他的那位上校，“什么人最可能想要他的命？”

上校无所谓地耸肩，挥手示意手下人把尸体盖上拉走，“他知道太多秘密，在他身边但凡有一个人不小心透露了他正准备和你们合作的消息，他的那些故交都会想要他永远闭嘴。”他狡猾地看着Solo，“即便你，先生，都有杀他的嫌疑。他过去也曾让你的政府非常难堪，也许你们想了想又觉得跟他做那笔交易不够划算呢？”

Solo挑眉，正想说什么，外面传来一阵喧哗，一个年轻人随后被人推攮着带了进来。是一个记者打探到消息偷溜进来想拍张照片，被逮住了，此刻只能眼睁睁地由着警察夺走他的相机。

Solo也接过相机，看了看他拍到的内容，又把相机交给了上校。上校从相机中取出存储卡，干脆地掰断丢进了垃圾桶里，叫人把那个记者撵走。Solo也准备离开，忽然听见上校在他身后说道：“是巴雷特。”

“什么？”

“现场找到炸开的子弹，”他扬了扬别人刚送过来的几张纸，露出假笑，浑浊的眼中透出几分险恶。“.50北约弹，只有巴雷特狙击步枪用这种子弹。你们美国人总是喜欢这种大枪，不是吗？”

稍晚些时候，Solo对他的上级简单汇报了发生的事。“上校显然是在暗示我们联络消息时走漏了风声，甚至整个交易都是一个将人引出来的幌子。”他最后总结说，“有了这层猜疑，即便他们查出了什么，应该都不会告诉我们。”

“不论是谁杀了他，目的都是让那人永远闭嘴，我们知道这个就够了。”Waverly说，“知道是谁做的也改变不了人死的事实。另一方面，你也许需要尽快离开那里，越快越好，免得节外生枝。”

“你是说，他们会把我当成嫌疑人？”Solo不觉好笑，“我想那只是一个玩笑。”

“那人一死，上校从此等于失去了一个稳定的保护费来源。如果他有一点点怀疑是你引来了杀手，相信我，通常人们想找替罪羊的时候，想象力总是很有限的。”

Solo表示明白了，他切断通讯，随后打电话到酒店大堂，预约了明天前往机场的出租车。在他把话筒放回去之前，耳尖地听到一阵轻微的电流干扰声。

那天晚上他留在酒店里，走出餐厅时留意到角落里坐着两名便衣暗探。注意到他的视线，那两个人刻意地移开了目光。Solo皱了皱眉，他虽然还是不太相信上校真的会那么鲁莽，把他当成嫌犯，但种种迹象，让他不得不认真考虑这个可能，万一对方确实是那么愚蠢呢。

他站在电梯前，借着整理袖扣的空档，看了一眼后方，那两个暗探还没跟出来。电梯门打开，Solo也拿定了主意，他微笑着礼让一对夫妻先上了电梯，回身快步朝酒店门外走去。

一个人忽然挡在了他前面，飞快地一把抓住了他的胳膊。Solo一凛，在下意识反应把人甩开前，先望进了一双熟悉的琥珀色眼眸里，顿时惊讶得瞪大了眼睛，失声道：“你怎么会——”

“我稍后会解释，我们现在需要先离开这里。”Chris说。他示意Solo跟上，Solo也暂时收起了满腹疑问，跟在他身后。Chris对酒店的布局显然了如指掌，很快就把他从后门带了出去。一辆在街头常见的出租车就停在巷子口，Solo也才注意到，Chris的穿着打扮就和那些本地出租车司机没什么差别。他拉开车门，示意Solo上车。

Solo一直等到车子开出去，酒店完全被抛在身后，才开口：“这到底是——Chris，你为什么会在这里？”

他狐疑地看着前面的Chris，Chris垂下视线，但很快又看过来。“你没有打电话。”

“我没有——”Solo深吸了一口气，“我没有打电话于是你就来了这里？！你到底在说什么？”

Chris嘴唇闭得紧紧的，半晌才勉强说，“你没有打电话，我……有点担心，我需要一些事情分心，让我不要再一直想着你的事。”

“然后呢？”Solo还是一头雾水，感觉他们俩完全在鸡对鸭讲。“还有你为什么知道我在这里——”一个离奇的念头闪过，他猛地切断了声音。

Chris在后视镜里窥视着他，眼神里带着几分歉疚，这等于是坐实了他的嫌疑。Solo也在这时候终于想起来，Chris从小就跟着他父亲随军生活，他过去也曾经是一个士兵，他也告诉过Solo，他至今还保留着射击练习的习惯，还有什么来着，哦，对，他那个弟弟还是一个收钱办事的雇佣兵。

你们美国人总是喜欢这种大枪，不是吗？一个阴险的声音说。

不管他有多么不愿意相信，这么多线索，最后只能得出一个结论。Solo盯着Chris，一字一顿地道：“那个狙击手，是你。”


	14. Chapter 14

虽然老话总是说，生活喜欢跟人们开玩笑，但当玩笑和你切身相关时，你是很难笑得出来的。

Solo眼下也正处于这一境地，最糟糕的部分在于他还没法抱怨，因为事情弄到这个样子，基本上都是他自找的。

车窗外的街景飞快向后退去，变得越来越模糊。Solo分了一秒神想着他是不是该稍微担心一下，他都不知道Chris会把他带到什么地方去。

“——我不知道你正在处理的是这件事。”Chris解释道，或者是在试图解释。 “我不知道你的工作是这个。我看见你的时候已经太迟了。我必须完成那件事。”他眉间聚拢起Solo熟悉的纠结，“我不能半途而废。”

“实际上，你完全可以。”Solo说，“你哪怕只是再晚一天，我就可以从他嘴里掏出一些重要的信息，这里可能关系着数起恐怖袭击，牵连成千上万条人命。为什么你偏偏就要在这时找上他动手？”

Chris极其含混地在喉咙咕哝了句什么，Solo一开始都没听清，“——有风险。”

“风险。”Solo重复道，“什么风险？”

“几年前他是我的客户。”Chris说，“在他逃离之前，我只差一点就能解决他了。如果他和你们达成交易，他也许会交出和我有关的信息，我必须在那之前——”

“等等，什么？”Solo愈发困惑起来，“可即便达成了交易，他至多只能争取到一间十年份的单人囚室，那也只是在他对我们确实有用时才会发生。你是怎么直接跳过这些快进到你必须马上解决掉他的结论？”

“我不能冒那样的风险。”Chris僵硬地说。但Solo已经完全明白了。

“不，这和风险一点关系都没有。”他断言道，“你之前说的才是真的，因为我没有打电话，你心烦意乱，所以你必须让自己做点什么。这才是你跑到这里来的根本原因，不是吗？”

Chris没有回答，但从他瞬间绷紧的肩膀线条，还有视线交错时他带着几分局促闪躲的眼神，Solo明白自己已经正中了红心。

“我的天啊，Chris，”他不敢置信，“就是这样？你之所以会在这里，仅仅是因为我没及时打那个该死的电话？就为了这个？”

Chris小心地从后视镜里窥探他的表情，“你不高兴。”

这居然是他关注的重点，Solo哭笑不得。“我不是不高兴，Chris，我是……天啊，你不能这样做，”Chris还是一脸茫然，Solo恼火起来，“你难道没明白吗，这简直太荒谬了！任何人都不值得你这样做，哪怕是我也一样！”

他用力地捏了捏眉心，真实地感觉到了头痛。在过往大量的案例中，Solo很明白在强烈感情的驱动下人们往往会得出不合逻辑的结论，哪怕在外人看来极其荒谬，他们也会盲目地相信非如此不可，以至于做出种种匪夷所思的事。

那些来找他的人总是很容易处于两个极端，一些人绝望地认为自己做什么都无法改变现状，另外一些人则很简单地相信，只要他们有勇气去爱，就能得到幸福的结局。毕竟，在普通人的生活中，阻扰他们成功找到另一半也不外乎那几个原因，工作繁忙无暇约会，个性内向不善言辞，对于这些人，往往也只需要一点勇气和技巧，就可能带来极大的改善。

如果说Solo曾经误以为Chris也只是需要作出类似的调整，现在他也充分明白了自己错得有多么离谱。Chris根本不需要再增进勇气和技巧，他（杀人）的勇气和技巧已经远远超越世界上绝大多数人了。

“你不能就因为这点小事就把自己置于如此危险的境地，简直太鲁莽了，这个应对机制是非常不健康的，”Solo再次强调。“我说了我会给你打电话，我就一定会做到。你必须相信我。”

“我确实相信你，”出乎他意料，Chris说，“但我不能冒这个风险。”

为什么他们又绕回来了？“你一直在说风险，就算他假手执法部门去找你，那又如何？”Solo不耐烦地说：“你可以轻而易举地消失，不是吗？你甚至只需要改变一下名字——哦。”他懂了，脸上忽然涌起一阵尴尬的热意。

“如果我离开，改变我的名字，你就再也找不到我了。”Chris承认，“我必须保留在现在这个名字和身份，才能再接到你的电话。”

“……我明白了。”Solo说，他有股强烈的想把脸埋到手里的冲动，一半是出于尴尬，另一半是不知道该用什么表情面对Chris。

这并没有改变Chris这些行为的实质还是一样鲁莽和愚蠢，但另一方面，一个人愿意冒着巨大的风险，千里迢迢不畏艰难地去刺杀另一个人，只因为他想要继续接到你的电话？好吧，听起来确实是非常疯狂，也挺可怕的，但同时，也非常非常的……Chris。

而他估计也有点发疯了，Solo心情复杂地想，因为他都开始用Chris来当某种形容词了，否则他实在不知道该怎么归纳Chris的种种刻板古怪的行为方式，还有他那疯狂却又自成一套逻辑的应对机制。

Braxton之前找他时也提及过Chris的应对机制问题，如果Solo当时知道他所谓的“应对机制”包括了跨国刺杀，他会更谨慎接下这个委托。

回想起他和Braxton交谈的情形，Solo不觉有几分惊讶，感觉就像是已经过去了很久，但实际上也不过是一个多月前而已。和那时候相比，似乎什么都没变，但在另一个层面上，事情又已经完全不一样了。

他看向车窗外，留意到他们已经开出城外了。夜晚的繁星在暗色天幕上渐次闪烁现身。Chris在机场酒店前停下。Solo看了看外面的酒店，又看看驾驶座上的Chris，欲言又止。Chris误会了他的迟疑。

“我只能送你到这里。”他问，“在这里放下你没有问题吧？”

Solo不自觉地微笑了一下。“对，这里没问题。”他顿了顿，“你呢，你有办法离开，对吧？”

Chris点头，“我有办法。”他还是那个毫无起伏的语气。沉默在他们之间弥散开来，Solo不知道自己还想要做什么，但他似乎也没办法就这样离开。

“抱歉杀了那个人。”Chris说。

他语气里的那一丝不甘愿让Solo莞尔。“不，你一点也不觉得抱歉。你这么说只是以为这事让我不高兴了。”

Chris转过头，目光闪烁从他脸上扫过，“……你没有吗？”一丝希望的火花在他眼中小心翼翼地闪现。

“我不在乎他的死活，”Solo说，“比起那个，我更不高兴的是你把自己弄到这个地方来。我担心你，你明白吗？”

Chris吞咽了一下，“我……”他说，“抱歉我……”

“因为一个荒谬可笑的理由把你自己置于危险之中？”Solo提示，“顺便还搞砸了我的事？”

Chris讷讷地低下头，又迅速地瞟了他一眼， “那并不荒谬。”他说，一顿。“你会打电话给我吗？在你……处理完这些事之后？”

“这要看情况。”Solo答，“实际上，我刚刚想明白一件事。”

“什么？”

“当我们第二次见面后，你第二天又来找我了，还约我出去。”Solo说，“为什么？”

Chris迷惑地看着他，不明白他为什么忽然重提起这件事。“我喜欢和你出去。”他说，“我喜欢听你说话。”

“就这样？就这么简单？”

Chris看起来更加迷惑了。Solo向后一靠，摇着头笑起来，也许有时候他确实不应该把事情想得过于复杂，尤其是和Chris有关。

“你也同意了。”Chris说，也许是Solo嘴角那一抹笑，鼓起了他更多的勇气。“你当时没有拒绝。”

Solo含笑又看了他一眼，事到如今Chris终于机灵了一次。“没错。”他答，“我也喜欢和你出去。这倒是解释了很多事。”

这让Chris更好奇了，但在他发问前，Solo抢先道：“等我处理完这些事，我会联系你。我不知道那要到什么时候，但在这之前，请暂时尽量不要再去刺杀另一个危险的前客户了。”

“我不能做这样的保证。”Chris皱眉说，缓了几秒才反应过来，眼中猛地迸发出更多的希望，带着一种随时准备着奋不顾身投身向什么的热切。在那灼热注视下，Solo再次错觉自己的脸颊也染上一分热意。

“我会联系你。”他说，然后推开了车门。


	15. 尾声

“关键是，”Braxton说，“你得有点危机意识。”

Chris冷静地瞥了他一眼，Braxton自我防卫地说，“鉴于你实际上是和一个恋爱专家结了婚，这话本不该我来说，但你真的有点太不用心了。这样长期下去是会有问题的。”

他们站在树下，Justine在不远处挥着她的小塑料铲子很兴奋地掘着坑，狗狗Max摇着尾巴在她身边转来转去，半小时前它从树篱里扒拉出来一只僵硬的死鸟，Justine兴冲冲地拎过来给他们看，最后决定她要在花园里挖个洞把它埋了。

“你是什么意思？”Chris问。

“我的意思是，你在你们的关系里太被动了。”Braxton说：“一切都是Solo决定，他决定要怎么过结婚纪念日，他策划你们情人节的浪漫约会。见鬼，从一开始就是他教你要怎么和人谈恋爱，然后你就照原样用在他身上。”

Chris困惑地看着他弟弟，根本没看出这里有什么问题。Braxton叹气，照他哥这种一旦认定什么就一门心思走到底的脾气，想要他主动意识到需要作出改变，基本是不可能的。

当然，世事无绝对，事实上，Chris已经做出了一次重大改变，这带来了一段长达七年的婚姻，现在看来是一次相当不错的结果了。

但在当时，Braxton可没有这么乐观。主要是从他的角度看，这整件事也太扯淡了，他拜托Solo去教他哥怎么找到另一半，结果他哥一被点拨，立即发现那个命中注定的另一半就是Solo本人，这是什么天打雷劈的几率？Braxton甚至暗暗怀疑这根本是一次感情操纵，以他哥一根筋的性格，落到Solo这种人手里根本毫无招架之力。

可惜世界上并没有后悔药，Braxton也只好认了自己引狼入室的愚蠢行为。

Braxton的消极态度直到他哥结婚之后尘埃落定才慢慢转变过来。围观了这几年他哥平淡腻歪的婚后生活，Braxton得出了一个结论：他哥目前看似平稳可靠的婚姻，建立在一个非常脆弱的基础上，Solo基本控制主导了这一整个婚姻生活，Chris只是被动地配合和接受。一旦Solo有任何改变或停止这种支持，他哥的幸福生活就完蛋了。

想要目前这种令人相对满意的现状继续保持下去，唯一的办法就是牢牢把Solo的心栓住，让他能在这段婚姻获得足够的满足感。但Braxton真没看出来他哥有任何这方面的潜质，要命的是，他们还刚好到了第七年的这个关键时间点。

“你不能什么都等着他指挥，或他来安排，”他苦口婆心地说，“你至少听说过七年之痒吧，人们结婚到了一定时间，是会开始对一成不变的事情感觉厌烦的。你得制造出一点新鲜感，一些意外，惊喜之类。”

“他不喜欢我给他惊喜。”Chris说。在他们的关系确定之前，他就给过Solo一次非常印象深刻的“惊喜”。Chris记得Solo对那个意外非常不满，他绝对不想让Solo重复那次的体验了。 

“我没说是那种会死人的惊喜，”Braxton给他一个白眼，“我指的是普通一点的，比如时不时给他送个礼物那种。”

Chris看起来还是没理解他的意思。“他并不需要我给他什么东西。他想要的他总能得到。”

“这不是他能不能自己得到的问题，这是——”Braxton眼角看见Justine，忽然灵光一闪，“比如说，Justine一天照规矩只能吃限定份额的点心，但如果她偶尔能额外多吃到了一块，哪怕是一颗糖，她都会更开心。”

Chris严肃地看着他，Braxton以为他总算是要明白了，没想到他哥说，“你不能老是像这样偷偷给Justine糖吃，这对她不好。”

Braxton翻了个大白眼，彻底服了他哥这块朽木。“算了，当我什么都没说。你自己再想想吧。”

他抛下他哥，果断去加入了Justine的愉快挖坑活动。Chris在那里看着他们一大一小还有一狗玩得不亦乐乎，自己则转身回到房子里。

Solo在书房里，头也不抬地接过他递过去的马克杯。“谢了，亲爱的。”他咕哝着说，先猛灌了一口才留意到Chris一脸欲言又止。“怎么了？”

“是不是……”Chris皱着眉说，“我们结婚太久了会变成一件坏事吗？”

Solo失笑，“这次Brax又说了什么？”

Chris历来我行我素，从来不在意别人的看法。如今在这个世界上能让他有所在乎并认真考虑其看法的活人，充其量最多也只有三个半（他们的女儿太小了只能算半个）。这几年，Braxton同样也很俗套地在婚姻里稳定下来，过去那些危险的打打杀杀也不再碰了，唯一不好的就是他人一闲下来就开始喜欢瞎琢磨各种事情。

Chris想了想，觉得最好不要把Braxton那些七年之痒的说法告诉他。他很谨慎地问，“你有特别想要的什么东西吗？”

“这个嘛，既然你都问了，我确实可以偷半个小时的空。”Solo转动椅子，对他勾了勾手。Chris不解地走上前，被他轻轻拉到了身前半圈半抱住，手掌暧昧地贴在腰臀部分。Chris愣了愣，顿时有点囧。

“我不是这个意思。”他说，“不是现在，Braxton和Justine还在下面！”

“是吗，好吧，可惜。”Solo故作遗憾地叹息，又掐了一把他屁股才笑着放开他，“总之，你打算什么时候让我惊喜都行。”他坏坏地冲他眨眼。

Chris并没有立即抽身离开，这么多年，他已经能明白，有时候Solo会故意逗他，但那些半真假的玩笑里也总有些是真实的表达。

“但你确实想要一点惊喜。”

“只要不是会死人那种。”Solo说，“可我怀疑你能背着我策划什么事，真的了解你之后，你会做什么太好预测了，我不是说这不好。但我才是那个更擅长制造惊喜的人。”

Chris不得不同意这一点。在他们的关系里，Solo确实更擅长扮演那个掌控指挥的角色，他总是知道在什么样的情况下Chris会更自在，更舒服。Chris也从没觉得这有什么问题，但问题是，他们总是像这样一成不变，万一真的会让婚姻慢慢变得不够好呢？统计数字是不会出错的。

那天晚上，等把Justine哄睡着，他们就好好补上了白天Solo点名要的“惊喜”。事后清理完毕，看着Solo在他身边沉沉入睡，Chris忍不住又想起了白天的对话。Braxton是对的，有时候生活确实需要一点惊喜，如果只是策划一个浪漫约会都能让Solo更开心，他也愿意付诸努力。

再者，能有多难呢，他可是最好的恋爱专家教出来的。

但Braxton否决了他亲力亲为的可能。

“跟你结婚的是一个前特工，”他提醒Chris，“但凡你哪天下班没按时到家，不到半小时他就能用他那些特工手段把你查得清清楚楚的。你根本没办法分身去具体布置现场。”

他做主雇佣了一个在网上发广告的约会顾问，Dana Cummings。这位Cummings小姐非常年轻，热情又充满活力。她认为Chris想要偷偷给另一半惊喜的主意非常浪漫，也非常实用。她更提了个建议，他们可以试着将初次约会的场景加进来，找回最初相爱那一瞬间的悸动。

一切便暗中进行。Solo看似也没有发现有什么不对。只有一次，在Chris监督Justine收拾玩具时，Solo帮他拿了手机上来，随口问了一句：“谁是Dana Cummings？为什么她要给你发酒店房间的照片？”

事发过于突然，Chris大脑空白，准备好的借口也一下都想不起来，Solo见他呆若木鸡的模样，便笑着放过了他，没再继续追问。

“他一定知道了，你在他那里根本藏不了秘密。”Braxton肯定地说，见Chris闷不吭声，又安慰他：“算了，至少他还愿意假装不知道，说明他还是喜欢这个主意的。你就假装不知道他已经知道了吧。”

但Chris主要的问题是适应Dana的异想天开，这女孩满脑子都是各种各样的浪漫念头，Chris不得不否定了她好几套方案：不能去太远，他们还有个孩子在家；不要乐队伴奏，不够私密，而且他更想在约会中都能听清楚Solo在说什么；……

Dana苦着脸哀叹：“可是把这些都排除出去，剩下的就太简单了。”

“简单很好。”Chris同意。

最后他们又卡在房间布置上。“我知道，我知道，你会说玫瑰花瓣很老土很俗气，”Dana说，“可是放上来真的很好看很浪漫啊，经典才是永不过时的。”

她抓起一大把玫瑰花瓣撒出去，作为证明。鲜红色的花瓣缓缓在他们中间飘落，Chris吸吸鼻子，正想说什么，房门忽然从外面打开了。Solo站在那里，似笑非笑地看着他和Dana站在洒满玫瑰花瓣的房间正中。

“我想我需要一个解释，亲爱的。”

Chris第一个想法是，他忘了时间，他本该在半小时前就到家的。

“我——”他正要开口，身边的Dana忽然发出了好像被人掐住脖子的声音。

“你！你就是那个约会博士！我的天，我居然是给你策划了这个！”

他们齐齐看着激动得满脸绯红的女孩，Solo咳嗽一声，“抱歉，我能和我丈夫私下谈谈吗？”他示意道，Dana点头，晕乎乎地出去了，然后又回头解释：“这只是雏形，不是最终效果！不要因为这个半成品评判我的专业性！我是专业的！”

门关上了。Solo啼笑皆非地打量着周围，“这就是你这阵子神神秘秘的原因？一个惊喜？但这不是我们的纪念日，也不是什么特别的日子。”

“如果是那些时间，你会更容易发现的。”Chris说，“但你本来也早就发现了，不是吗？”他说着有些沮丧。Braxton是对的，他根本没可能背着Solo策划任何事。

Solo不置可否，他走过去推开浴室门朝里瞄了瞄，一股淡淡的香氛随之飘散出来，“泡泡浴，香薰蜡烛，嗯哼。好吧，我相信你是努力了。”

他声音里有些忍俊不禁，但明显也松了口气。Chris看着他转了一圈，最终回到他面前，在床沿坐下，心不在焉地捻起一瓣玫瑰花，抬头看着他。Chris撅着嘴的模样逗得他笑了出来，一只手拽住他的领带，带着他往床上倒。

Chris从善如流地压在他身上，缠绵地吻了一会才记得更重要的事：“所以你喜欢这样吗？”

Solo哑声笑，手探进他的裤子。“我承认这确实是一个大惊喜。”他暧昧地说，顺着他的长度撸了一把，Chris喘息一声，狠狠吻住他。两个人的衣服飞快地散落在地，他们动作越发急切，直到Solo又忽然推了他一把。

“等等，我猜这房间的某处也准备了润滑剂，对吧。”

Chris抬起头，茫然四顾，花了足足好几秒才明白他在问什么。“呃。”

Solo哭笑不得。“真的？你准备了个浪漫惊喜，却忘了最重要的东西？”

“这个还没完成。我没想到你会忽然出现……”Chris说着缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，忽然明白了。“你不知道我在准备这个，如果你知道，你会等到我完全准备好了。但如果你不知道，为什么你会找过来？你觉得我在这里是做什么？”他奇怪地问。

Solo半撑着身看他，脸上又露出了那个似笑非笑的神情。“你到底要不要去找润滑剂来操我？”

他们最后还是没能找到，只能借着安全套上面那点润滑勉强凑合。Chris进去时就意识到还是太勉强了，Solo后面还是太干涩，被他一点点顶进去弄得一身汗，把他也夹得死紧，双方都很狼狈，却又奇妙地被这种生涩感弄得更加亢奋。

欲求不满也让Chris的动作多了几分粗暴，他几乎是把Solo对折起来操，每一次撞进来都让Solo感觉自己完全被填满了，他头晕目眩地抱紧身上的Chris，高潮降临时整个人都眼前发白。

Chris也倒在他身上，粗重地喘息着。Solo伸一根手指摸他的眉毛，那双眼睛半睁开，嘴角抿出一丝笑意，稍稍挪动身体来吻他。

“我喜欢这样。”Chris喃喃说，“就像我们的第一次约会。”

Solo唔了一声，然后眯起眼睛，“第一次？你指的是哪一次？”

Chris茫然地看着他，他指的是当然是真正意义上的第一次。那次Solo处理完他的工作，便如承诺中那样联系了Chris。他们又见了面。Chirs再次在酒店留宿过夜，不过这一次他没有睡在沙发上。

那也是他第一次见到Solo 的另一面，不再是那个温柔耐心循循善诱的引导者，只是一个终于弄清楚了自己要什么的男人。Chris感觉自己被打开，被剥除了所有的保护壳，暴露而脆弱，全无防护。他从没发现自己还能那么敏感，Solo每一点碰触都让他情难自己地颤抖，但那些又全然和痛苦无关。在被贯穿的那一瞬，Chris甚至错觉自己会就那样在极度的快感中死去。

但Solo显然不觉得那次是他们的第一次约会。Chris不由迷惑了。“你觉得我们第一次约会是哪一次？”

“第一次我和你一起在餐馆？”Solo说，“当然，严格来说，当时并不是一个约会。但现在想起来，两个陌生人开始互相了解，并且意识到非常喜欢对方的陪伴，毫无疑问那就是一个成功的初次约会。”

Chris更加茫然了。“噢。”他说，听起来确实有道理，可是，“那时你并没有喜欢我。”

Solo动了动，换了个更方便把头靠在他肩膀上的姿势。“我有，只是我当时没发现而已。”

但这就更说不通了。Chris说：“可是你总是知道的。”

“通常是的，但那时候我确实没发现，”Solo答，“唯一的解释是，恐怕在当时，我早就身在此山中了。”

他捧住Chris的脸，带着全部的喜爱亲吻下去。

End


End file.
